mundos cruzados:los guerreros olvidados
by valenor el erante 2
Summary: que pasa cuando un alto elfo de ulthuan orgulloso, un capitan de gondor deshonrado y elfo del bosque negro sin ganas de vivir, se unen para luchar por equestria, ganaran o su pasado los condenara al pasado, capitulo 14 parte 1
1. prologo y capitulos 1,2 y 3

Listo

Prologo

En otros mundos, sin ver la armonía ni paz, donde las guerras están a la orden del día, varias vidas están ha punto de cambiar para dar paso, ha una nueva vida por una magia que desconocen, pero en las sombras algunas fuerzas miran con envidia esta decisión.

Paramos de finubar, Ulthuan

Gritos de muerte y maldiciones varias, choques de espadas contra escudos, sangre y muerte para el lado que uno mire, pero en esta confusión y desolación un grupo de lanceros avanza junto ha una maga, para tomar pociones para un ataque crucial.

Líder de los lanceros: maga Altheis esta segura de lo que hará, no quiero terminar mis días como una rana o algo peor

Maga Altheis: si estoy segura de lo que hago guardia Valenor.

Valenor: ya me temía eso

Y la maga empieza ha recitar un hechizo, y un portal aparece y los valientes guerreros lo atraviesan sin antes escuchar la arenga de su líder.

Valenor: hermanos míos, esta batalla asegurara tal vez el futuro de nuestra tierra, y de aquellos que viven en ella, por eso les pido que luchen como si fueran leones de cracia, contra estos pérfidos hijos de naggaroth, muerte o gloria

Y se lanzaron ha la carga atreves del portal. Pero al atravesar el portal Valenor desapareció para terror de sus camaradas y la maga Altheis, pero tuvieron que hacer su temor ha un lado y seguir luchando para su pesar.

Abismo de Helm, Arda (tierra media).

Un grupo de humanos y unos pocos guerreros de los dominios elficos luchan contra las hordas del mago blanco Saruman, pero estas últimas han hecho una grieta en las murallas de la fortaleza donde luchan desesperadamente humanos y elfos, y ahora se escuchan gritos en la lejanía del rey humano.

Rey theoden: Aragón reagrupa a tus fuerzas a la cuídela.

Aragón: reagrúpense a la ciudadela ahora

Y un guerrero elfo corre junto ha sus camaradas hasta que ve ha su señor rodea por los urukai, y se lanzo para salvarlo, pero una ballesta le da y cae al suelo mal herido, pero haciendo aplomo de sus fuerzas se levanta y sigue luchando para salvar ha su señor.

Guerrero: mi señor debo seguir para salvarle….

Y todo de repente se pone negro y el guerrero cae al suelo, y ahí callo para perderse en los pensamientos y recuerdos de su vida que pasaban frente a sus ojos

Osghiliath afueras minas tirith, Arda (tierra media)

Un guerrero corre junto ha otros cientos para salvar su vida de la fuerzas de mordor, que habían entrado a la ruina de la antigua ciudad osghiliath, y al salir de las ruinas de esta, solo para ver que los tan temidos nazgul que volaban sobre sus cabezas, y el monto ha un caballo cercano donde su jinete yacía muerto y empezó ha cabalgar rumbo a la ciudad, pero en esa cabalgata vio como un joven paje era perseguido por un nazgul, y un grito cercano lo saca de sus pensamientos

Capitán Faramir: rowan ve a la ciudad y dile a mi padre que la perdimos osghilath

Rowan: si mi señor Faramir

Capitán Faramir: ve rápido Rowan

Y Rowan empezó ha cabalgar. Pero mientras cabalgaba vio como un grupo era rodeado, por los nazgul y los orcos y ha un joven paje que había visto hacia un rato, y se da vuelta y se lanza para defender ha estos guerreros, y le lanza la lanza de un guerrero caído al nazgul y este lo esquiva agarra ha Rowan y lo levanta por los aires junto con su caballo, y Rowan trata de zafarse del agarre del nazgul y este lo arroja contra las ruinas de antigua torre, y ha Rowan se va ha negro.

Capitulo 1 dos elfos y un humano en el ever free.

Punto de vista de valenor

Y Valenor recupera la conciencia, se levanta molesto y grita molesto una salva de maldiciones a los cuatro vientos

Valenor: ¡_**Altheis juro que esta me la pagas, maga inútil….!**_

Y empieza ha mirar para darse cuenta que no esta en los paramos de finubar, sino que un bosque digno de athel loren, empieza ha buscar ha sus camaradas desorientado por no saber donde esta o donde va.

Valenor: _**Altheis, Orión, Itacus, alguien responda**_

Y empieza ha caminar sin rumbo definido, buscando ha sus amigos preocupada cada ves mas por no encontrarlos, hasta que vio algo que en verdad lo asusto, se oculto, para ver que para su ya mala suerte una manticora hizo acto de aparición, y Valenor se oculto tras el tronco de un árbol con su lanza en una mano y el escudo en la otra

Valenor: ¿por la corona del rey fénix donde estoy?

Ojos de Rowan

Mientras en otra parte del bosque Rowan se levanta adolorido por las heridas por su pelea con el nazgul, y empieza ha caminar para tratarse de ubicar y saber donde estaba, hasta que vio a la manticora de frente y esta ha Rowan, y la manticora ve la oportunidad de presa fácil al ver las heridas de Rowan, pero este ultimo desenvaino su espada y se pone en guardia mirando a la manticora.

Rowan: no se le que seas pero por eru juro que voy ha morir aquí

Guerrero elfo

Y mientras esto pasaba el ultimo guerrero caminaba desorientado se ni siquiera pensar, se quito su yelmo y capa y siguió caminado hasta que escucho los gritos de un humano, y el guerrero corrió esperando ver ha rohirim o ha un camarada que le explicara donde estaban, pero al llegar ha donde provenían los gritos el guerrero vio ha Rowan con la espada desenvainada frente a la manticora

Guerrero: elfo por eru que es esa criatura

Y sin más que decir saco su arco y se lanzo al ataque esperando la muerte o la gloria

Valenor apoyaba su espalda contra el árbol rezando a la doncella, para que la manticora no lo hubiera visto y de repente un grito en otra lengua le atrajo su atención, y Valenor asomo la cabeza por uno de los costados y vio ha un humano de frente a la manticora, y se volvió ha ocultar.

Valenor: hombre insensato donde hay manticora hay druchiis, o peor mas manticoras,

Y siguió oculto sin importarle la vida del humano .Pero de repente un sentimiento de culpa asalta la cabeza de Valenor , y se decide ha salir ha luchar sabiendo que podía darse por muerto en ese mismo instante por la manticora o el humano( entre humanos y altos elfos, hay una relación odio y respeto), y se lanza al ataque para sorpresa de la manticora y Rowan, al ver ha Valenor que cargo con la lanza hacia la manticora y esta retrocede alistándose para atacar ha Valenor con su cola, y Valenor pone su escudo para protegerse del ataque y este es vuelto astillas por la cola de la manticora y Valenor es lanzado lejos por el coletazo, Rowan se lanzo al ataque lanzando espadazos a diestra y siniestra y por mera casualidad hirió a la manticora, y esta furiosa lanza un zarpazo ha Rowan y este lo esquiva de milagro, y Valenor se levanta adolorido del en el brazo en el que llevaba el escudo, pero en acto de completa valentía o soberana insensatez le lanza su lanza ha modo de jabalina y le da de lleno en un costado, y de la nada una flecha vuela hacia la garanta del manticora poniéndole fin a la vida de la bestia, y Rowan se voltea hacia Valenor quien yace mal herido en un brazo y corre auxiliarlo.

Rowan: oye elfo aguanta, no te mueras maldita sea,

Y Valenor sin entenderle, trata de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedí, y Rowan mira a Valenor y lo levanta sobre sus hombros para sacarlo de ahí en caso que llegara otra criatura, pero al voltearse ve ha otro guerrero elfo que le apunta con su arco, y Rowan empieza ha avanzar sin dejar de mirar al otro elfo que le apunta ha Rowan y este molesta le increpa para sorpresa del elfo,

Rowan: si no vas ayudar no estorbes mi camino elfo.

Guerrero elfo: gondoriano insolente, como te atreves ha increparme

Rowan: sal de camino o no respondo por lo que te pase guerrero.

Y siguió su camino sin mirar al elfo, y cargando ha Valenor en su espalda, mientras buscaba un lugar donde dejar para poder atender las heridas de Valenor. Y luego de caminar algunas horas ve un poblado, y empieza ha caminar con el paso cansado por el cansancio y sus heridas

Rowan: resiste un poco mas ya vi un casas ahí te ayudaran

Y Rowan empieza ha gritar por ayuda, esperando que alguien saliera en su ayuda, pero el cansancio y las heridas hacen que Rowan se desmaye con Valenor ha cuestas

Punto de vista applejack

La joven pony de tierra, llevaba una carreta llena de manzanas para hacerlas sidra, hasta que escucha gritos en la distancia que atraen su atención por que no entienden lo que dicen, y mira a donde provienen ve las siluetas de dos seres, corre hacia la casa para avisar ha todos que no salgan y que Big Mac lo acompañara para que eran estas cosas y que querían.

Applejack: esas cosas de seguro no quieren nada bueno por aquí.

Big mac: según dijiste, parase mas que trataban de pedir ayuda

Y al llegar vieron que estos seres que nunca habían visto en equestria, pero se notaban que habían peleado con algo por las muchas heridas que tenían, por las huellas se notaba que venían del bosque ever free.

Applejack: creo que ellos si pedían ayuda, bueno big mac ayúdame ha cárgalos ha ambos

Big mac: segura applejack tú dijiste que podían ser peligrosos

Applejack: espero equivocarme

Y los cargan hasta su casa y al llegar la abuela Smith los mira, se ríe al mirarlos, prepara dos camas para los recién llegados, mira a applejack y le dijo.

Abuela Smith: ve por tu amiga Twilight Sparkle para ver si saben que son ellos

Mientras miraba ha Rowan y Valenor con cierta curiosidad y alegría, mientras que applejack los miraba con desconfianza, pero salio a todo galope hacia ponyville, hacia el hogar de Twilight Sparkle

Capitulo 2 esto no es ni arda ni Ulthuan parte 1.

Choque de tres culturas

Es de noche en poniville y applejack corre ha todo galope hacia la casa de twiligthsparkle por orden de la abuela Smith, para ver si conoce algo de estos dos seres y sus intenciones en equestria, y al llegar a la casa de twiligthsparkle fue spike el que le recibió algo adormilado, y applejack sin esperar repuesta paso para tratar de encontrar twligth, pero al voltear vio que spike la miraba.

Applejack: spike donde es twiligth….

Y spike la mira y da un suspiro, y se pone una garra en la cara

Spike: no recuerdas que ayer ha salido ha canterlot ha ver su hermano

Applejack: por mis cascos es que necesito que me acompañe ha mi casa, hay dos seres que estoy segura que no son de equestria que están muy mal heridos.

Y spike la miro con asombro y alegría, cosa que applejack le extraño.

Spike: puedo ir contigo, quiero verlos, deben ser incriebles

Y applejack miro ha spike incrédula por lo que decía el joven dragón, y ella se puso un casco en la cara molesta, y spike callo y le miro serio, y fue ha escribir un carta para la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna para ponerla al corriente de estos seres, luego de escribirla miro ha applejack, y con ojos de cachorro spike le miro y le rogo que si podría ir ha ver ha estos dos seres y applejack ha regañadientes acepto.

Spike: como son applejack

Applejack: no los vi en detalla pero llevan armaduras como los guardias de canterlot, y las orejas de uno son puntiagudas, y sus caras ovaladas, y sin pelaje mas que en la cabeza y en uno en la cara y el otro nada mas que en la cabeza.

Y spike al escuchar esto se rio con ganas, al imaginárselos, y applejack, no por que les recordó como los había encontrado ha ambos, ambos mal heridos he inconscientes. Pero mientras esto ocurría en canterlot la carta de spike llego ha a la princesa Celestia y quien había reunido al consejo en forma inmediata.

Noble equestriano: debemos averiguar sus intenciones en nuestra tierra si son hostiles y pacíficos

Princesa celestia: que propone noble

Noble equestriano: aislarlos de inmediato

Y la princesa luna quien observaba a los miembros de la corte, y sus duras palabras a los recién llegados, que sin saberlo eran el tema más preocupante de todos los nobles, y decidió tomar la palabra.

Princesa luna: deberíamos ir primero ante ellos para ver si ciertamente son amenaza y tratar en ese caso de enviarlos a donde son, sin hacerles daño alguno.

Y el noble miro a la princesa luna con furia, volvió ha repetir lo que había dicho, ignorando las palabras de luna, y esta furiosa lo mira y le dice

Princesa luna: acaba de escuchar lo que le dije noble silverwind.

Silverwind: no creo que sea la mas indica para hablar princesa luna o debería decir Nightmare Moon

Y celestia quien miro al noble silverwind, y este agacho la cabeza y retrocedió

Princesa celestia: mida sus palabras ya que ella es mi hemana y también gobernante de equestria, noble silver wind y además mi hermana habla con sabiduría

Y twiligth sparkle quien observaba en silencio con su hermano, trato de tomar la palabra, pero un noble que un unicornio con apariencia más vieja y sabia tomo la palabra

Noble equestriano: mis nobles majestades deberíamos tratar de dialogar con estos seres, pero debemos tomar nuestras precauciones.

Princesa luna: ciertamente noble sun health, propongo que los mejores guardias diurnos y nocturnos vayan con nosotros como nuestra escolta

Y twiligth se acerco ha su hermano y este le miro sabiendo lo que le pediría con abierta preocupación

Shining Armor: es mejor que solo vayan las princesas y los guardias twilie

Twiligth: no quiero saber que son estos seres para ver si están en mis libros

Shining armor miro ha twiligth con seriedad, si acerco ha las princesas, para decirles su decisión, y ellas la miraron twiligth, y aceptaron algo preocupadas por la estudiante de celestia

Mientras en Apple farm

Valenor comenzaba ha despertar y se da cuenta que esta en una cama vendado en el brazo donde estaba herido por el coletazo de la manticora, se voltea y ve en la otra cama al humano, se levanta y empieza ha caminar para buscar a la gente que le ayudo ha el y el humano

Valenor (pensando): gracias ha a la doncella por mi suerte, espero que el humano también lo este.

Y de repente la pequeña Apple Bloom entra a la habitación y ve Valenor de pie y Valenor ha su ves ha Apple bloom, y este se acerca con curiosidad y Apple Bloom retrocede con miedo, al ver que el acerca cada ves mas, hasta que Valenor que se arrodilla y le acaricia la cabeza

(habla en su idioma natal eltharin)

Valenor: donde esta tus dueños pequeña potrilla

Mientras le sigue acariciando la cabeza ha Apple Bloom, y de repente se levanta y va hacia Rowan y le mueve el hombro, para despertarle y Rowan despierta y ve ha Valenor de frente con el brazo vendado

Valenor: gracias humano, me entiendes….

Y Rowan pone una cara de que demonios me estas diciendo, y Valenor se pone la mano en el pecho y dice su nombre varias veces, y Rowan se da cuenta que Valenor le dice su nombre, y él lo imita, mientras que Apple Bloom se pone los cascos en la boca para no reírse, se decide ha irse de ahí, va donde applejack y big Big Macintosh y spike, y les avisa que uno de ellos había despertado que estaba caminando y applejack mira Apple Bloom molesta, y la pequeña potrilla corre tras su abuela, y ella mira ha applejack le dice que valla ha ver ha sus pintorescos invitados, y ella va a la habitación donde están rowan y valenor y donde valenor se sentó en la cama y rowan se levanto y estiro las piernas y camino por la habitación y lanzo un grito que asusto ha applejack

Rowan: hay alguien aquí

Y valenor le hablo un grito

Valenor: Rowan…Rowan …..Rowan

Y Rowan se volteo hacia Valenor y el movió la cabeza en forma negativa y con sus manos imitando ha alguien que grita

Rowan: no quieres que grite

Y imita el gesto que Valenor hizo y luego movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que habia entendido

Valenor se levanto por que escucho algo y le señalo con los ojos ha Rowan el pasillo, y este lo miro y comenzó ha caminar en sigilosamente hacia el pasillo y al llegar al pasillo encontraron ha applejack, y ella los miro con enojo, mientras que Rowan y valenor siguieron su camino ignorando ha applejack como si no fuera gran cosa, hasta que les grito.

Applejack. Donde creen que van ustedes.

Y el tono molesto hizo que ambos se voltearan y con abierto asombro al ver que applejack les hablaba ha ambos y se miraron como diciendo ¿estas viendo lo que yo, la yegua nos hablo?, y Rowan se arma con un palo para darle como piñata en fiesta ha applejack pero en el ultimo momento valenor lo detiene, y se applejack se da cuenta de las intenciones de valenor, mientras que Rowan molesto le grita ha valenor.

Rowan: que crees que haces elfo, esa cosa nos puede matar

Y valenor a darse que Rowan le grita se voltea y lo mira serio, y Rowan se encoje de hombros por la mirada valenor, y applejack los mira confundida por los reacciones, hasta que valenor se voltea y empieza ha hablar en varios dialectos que applejack no Rowan comprenden, y applejack se da cuenta que ninguno de los tres habla el mismo dialecto del otro, y de repente Apple Bloom entra hacia el pasillo y ve a los tres y recuerda lo que ellos se decían palabras y las dijo

Apple Bloom: valanor y riwen

Mientras la pequeña señalaba ha ambos ven ha Apple Bloom y se rien al ver que la pequeña potranca las habia cambiado los nombres

Valenor: hay tierna infancia

Rowan: pequeña, que nadie me cambie el nombre, que me recuerda harad jajajaja.

Y applejack los mira extrañada pero ya no molesta,al darse cuenta que ellos mas que nadie no tenían animos de pelear, y repente valenor se golpea el pecho y dice su nombre varias veces, poco después Rowan lo imita, applejack los mira y supone que dicen sus nombres.

Applejack: ya veo sus nombres son Valenor y Rowan el mio es .

Y applejack los imita lo que hacían ellos les dice varias veces el suyo,Valenor y Rowan señalan a Apple bloom esperando en nombre de ella, y ella se los dice .

Valenor: ¿Apple Bloom? Y ¿Applejack? Esta bien como lo dije

Mientras las señalaba ha ambas, pese que lo ultimo no lo entendieron

Rowan: ¿apple Bloom? Y ¿applejack?

Y applejack se levanto el sombrero se rio

Applejack: vaya que aprenden rápido, ustedes se lo que sean

Y les hace un gesto para que le sigan, Valenor y Rowan empiezan ha caminar mientras applejack en recuerdo de su infancia vino ha su cabeza.

Flash back

12 años atras

Una pequeña applejack esta acostada en su cama esperando ha su abuela para que le cuente una historia, y ella llega paso cansando, para una feliz applejack y su abuela se siente en su mecedora y le pregunta que historia quiere que le cuente

Abuela Smith: que historia quieres que te cuente pequeñita

Applejack pequeña: la de los guerreros olvidados abuela Smith

Abuela Smith: es una de tu favorita pequeña

Applejack pequeña: si lo sabes muy bien abuelita

Abuela Smith: hace mucho tiempo cuando equestria era joven, y las princesa celestia y luna era nada mas que pequeñas potrillas como tu, hubo un gran mal que se abría paso por equestria, devastando todo ha su paso, nada lo detenía ni los guerreros de guardia real, hasta que un día los padres de las princesas invocaron una magia mas antigua que los mismos elementos de la armonía, y trajeron ha unas valientes almas para luchar contra este mal, ellos eran los guerreros y guerreras olvidados, no eran como nosotros pequeña, sino seres que caminan en su patas traseras y sus delanteras llevan sus armas y eran hábiles magos o guerreros con una destreza tal que haría palidecer ha cualquiera que osara enfrentarles en la batalla, no tenían ni crin ni pelaje, pero si almas nobles y bondadosas, y sin interés alguno en la gloria o la fama lucharon contra este mal, arriesgando sus vidas y aunque al final vencieron, ellos pagaron un alto precio, ya que ninguno de ellos era del mismo mundo y algunas veces su batallas se alargaban por años, había veces que ha su pesar el amor surgía entre ellos o hasta con un semental o una yegua y al separarse para no volver ha verse en su vida les apenaba demasiado, al punto de no querer partir o termninar con sus vidas en sus tierras donde eran heroes, pero una cosa ten por seguro que cuando la hora mas oscura de equestria llegue ellos o sus descendientes o hasta nuevos guerreros que tomaran sus lugar surgirán vendrán ha luchar por todos nosotros y por un mejor futuro.

Applejack pequeña: sabes abuelita me da que ellos no se puedan volver ha ver quienes se enamoraron.

Abuelta Smith: lo se mi pequeña lo se

Y applejack se duerme, soñando con los guerreros olvidados sus grandes hazañas

Fin del flash back.

Applejack: serán esos guerreros estos dos, no que va y yo soy una unicornio jajaja

Y Apple Bloom mira ha applejack y le pregunta con extrañada

Apple Bloom: a que te refieres con estos guerreros

Applejack: nada importante hermanita, solo que me recordaron una historia estos dos

Apple Bloom: los guerreros olvidados hermana.

Applejack: y tu como sabes de esa historia

Apple Bloom: fácil la abuela Smith me la conto a mi y mis amigas, he inclusive algunos de nombres de ellos de los grupos mas famosos, como telmakador el estratega, la maga Ariel de los cielos y el guerrero Draco el implacable y lithus el ballestero de los bosques entre muchos otros que no recuerdo ahora

Applejack: vaya yo pensé que era a la única que le contaba esos cuentos la abuela.

Y al llegar al salón la abuela Smith, Big Macintosh y spike, miran con asombro ha los recién llegados

Bueno es todo por hoy chico les aseguro que la segunda parte se va ha poner movida para todos

Esto no es ni Ulthuan ni arda parte2

Venimos en son de paz, pero ¿con armas? incluidas, Que se le puede hacer.

Mientras Apple Bloom miraba alegre a los invitados forzosos de la casa, spike y big mac, quienes comían se voltearon para verlos y se atoraron con la comida, mientras que Valenor y Rowan que olieron la comida y sus estómagos gruñeron por el hambre, y se aceraron con cautela, mientras que la abuela Smith se acercó y le tiro la Rowan, para hacerle saber que podían acercase a la mesa.

Abuela Smith: ellos hablan

Applejack: si, pero nuestro idioma, lo único que se es que uno se llama Rowan que el con el pelo en su rostro, y el otro Valenor es que tiene las orejas puntiagudas.

Y spike quien los miraba con cierto ademan de risa, se les acerco, y Rowan lo miro serio, y Valenor se diría que hasta molesto, cosa que hizo que el retrocediera, atrás de Apple Bloom.

Spike: segura que son inofensivos

Apple Bloom: si lo son, pero creo que les gustaste.

Y una ves dicho esto spike salió corriendo para sorpresa de todos, mas para Rowan y Valenor quienes miraban que Apple Bloom le había dicho algo antes que se pusiera ha correr.

Valenor: ¿que le habrá dicho?, esta potrilla ha esa cría de dragón

Rowan: un dragón o un draco, que este pequeño espero que si, son las cosas por aquí no valla por su padres.

Y la abuela Smith les acerco un pastel de manzana, ha Rowan y Valenor quienes lo olieron, y casi se atragantaron con ellos, hasta que Applejack, se les acerco, los miro con asombro por lo rápido que comían los pasteles.

Applejack: veo que les gusta el pastel de manzana, o es que tenían demasiada hambre por la aventura en ever free.

Y ellos la miraron unos segundos, y pensaron que les decía de los pasteles y asintieron afirmativamente, esperando otro pastel (créanme si ustedes pelean con una manticora, y de paso vienen desde otro campo de batalla, créanme tendrán mucha hambre), y la abuela les dio otro a los dos, quienes se lo devoraron en minutos

Apple Bloom: no había visto alguien con tal apetito desde twiligth sparkle cuando llego ha ponyville.

Applejack: si ni que lo digas, pero que estos parece que nos entienden, o tal vez pensaron que le ofrecerían otro pastel.

Big Macintosh: yo creo que fue por el pastel, mira como lo comen.

Y al terminar Valenor y Rowan se sentaron en el suelo alegre por la comida.

Valenor: manjar de dioses

Rowan: mis felicitaciones a la cocinera o el cocinero

Y Applejack se acerco ha ellos y les ofreció otro, y Valenor con un gesto amable que no quería mas pastel he y de paso para agradecer la comida, y Rowan en cambio lo acepto encantado.

Valenor: el humano come como si fuera saco roto jajaja

Y Rowan lo mira sabiendo que tal vez el elfo se refiera ha su apetito, y le dio la espalda.

Applejack: oye creo que le ofendiste orejas de punta

Y Valenor sin darse por aludido se levanto y fue al pasillo, ha pensar

Valenor: vaya que lugar mas extraño es este sitio los animales se comportan como seres civilizados, se nota que no es mi mundo.

Y Apple bloom vio ha Valenor ir al pasillo serio y lo siguió, se acerco ha él le dijo su nombre para llamarle la atención.

Apple Bloom: señor Valenor

Y Valenor la miro sabiendo que le quería hablar la pequeña

Valenor: Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: me entiende

Y Valenor la mira extrañado, y Apple Bloom se da cuenta que en verdad no los entiende. pero de repente un ruido de cascos atrajo la atención de Valenor para él era familiar cascos y ruidos de metal contra ellos, era el ruido de caballos de guerra, corre hacia Rowan, y lo levanta y salen hacia fuera y ve ha varios ponys con armaduras doradas y oscuras que los rodean.

Valenor: ellos ganaron tiempo para que sus fuerzas vinieran atacarnos, ¡traidores cobardes¡

Rowan: haci que esas tenemos, quieren una pelea les daré una que no olviden.

Se lanzan al ataque sin esperar un segundo, el ataque del enemigo.

Minutos atrás

Spike corre hacia la biblioteca nervioso por las palabras de Apple Bloom, hasta que ve varios carruajes de canterlot y guardias acercándose, y twiligth y las princesas también quien se acercan, ha el junto a la princesa celestia se le acerca.

Princesa celestia: joven spike donde están estos seres de tu carta

Spike: en la casa de applejack

Y los miembros de ambas guardias corren presurosos hacia la granja de la familia Apple, sin esperar orden alguna.

Guardia diurno: espero que estos seres no quieran pelea

Guardia nocturno: lo dudo, listos para cualquier cosa

Y las princesas miraron como los guardias se alejaban raudos sin esperar orden de las princesas, y twiligth molesta bufo mientras miraba a los guardias alejaban y se acercó a las princesas

Twiligth sparkle: princesas creen que haya buena idea que los guardias se adelantaran

Princesa luna: ahora que lo pienso…..

La tres se miraron con temor, salieron tras los guardias que ya habían a la granja de los Apple, y las princesas y twiligth salieron ha todo galope, y al llegar vieron ha los seres peleando con tal furia y decisión, pero celestia casi en susurro dijo un nombre que ni luna ni twiligth entendieron. Pero en la confusión de la pelea, la pequeña Apple Bloom salió y un guerrero de la guardia diurna le dio un golpe con sus cascos en el costado, y Valenor y Rowan corren hacia Apple Bloom quien yace en el suelo inconsciente

Valenor: pequeña vamos responde

Rowan: vamos potrilla despierta, no nos hagas esto

Y al no responder, Valenor se levanta y mira a los guardias furiosos, y poco después Rowan se voltea hacia ellos preso de la ira

Valenor: ¡van ha pagar por esto¡

Rowan: por mi honor no saldrán bien librados pérfidos insolentes

Y se vuelvan ha lanzar ha la pelea, pero ahora quienes retroceden son los guardias por la ira de estos dos hasta que uno ellos le lanza ha un hechizo ha Valenor y lo avienta contra la pared de la casa de Applejack, cosa que alerta ha todos adentro. Y en ese instante las princesas deciden intervenir para parar esta locura desencadena por sus guardias.

Princesa celestia: ¡basta guardias diurnos! debería darles vergüenza sus actos aquí

Princesa luna: ¡deténganse ahora guardias nocturnos! Ineptos…

Y se voltea hacia Valenor quien se arrastra para proteger ha Apple Bloom con su cuerpo ha modo de escudo, y twiligth ve la escena y Rowan quien estaba ha un de pie se lanza contra otro guardia pero celestia lo detiene y lo hace levitar hasta ella, le dice mentalmente que se detenga, cosa que asusta ha Rowan.

Rowan (pensando): como hiciste eso

Celestia(pensando): con magia

Rowan: que hicimos para que nos atacar, y la pequeña Apple Bloom

Celestia: que dices extraño ser

Y Rowan señala con su mano ha Valenor y Apple Bloom, y ha twiligth quien trata de sacar ha Valenor de encima, pero él le lanza una certera patada debajo del mentón ha twiligth que la hace retroceder adolorida.

Celestia: deberías decirle ha tu amigo que se detenga

Rowan: no hablamos la misma lengua ni el ni yo, y de paso atiendan a la pequeña Apple Bloom uno de sus guerreros dorados le dio en un costado, y le juro que se la dejo mal herida...

Y celestia miro ha Rowan con seriedad y su cuerno brillo y dos haces de luz dieron de lleno en Valenor y un tercero voló al bosque everfree y de repente celestia hablo en un tono serio con Rowan

Celestia: podrias señalar quien fue

Y Rowan señalo ya un de los guardias diurnos

Guardia diurno: que me señales tanto aberración

Rowan: tu le pateaste a la pequeña, estúpido mentecato

Y twiligth la miro a la princesa celestia por que sabía el hechizo que habían usado, en ellos

Twiligth: princesa celestia usted debe estar muy cansada por el hechizo

Y Valenor molesto la miro y con decisión se levanto

Valenor: ahora hablan mi lengua y tu humano me sorprendes que hables eltharin tan fluido

Princesa luna: has caído en un error, tú ahora habla nuestro lenguaje gracias al hechizo de hermana

Y Valenor miro ha Apple Bloom, puso sus dedos buscando alguna vena para poder ver el pulso de Apple Bloom y vio que era irregular

Valenor: no me gusta hablar sin presentarme, pero ella necesita atención de algún sanador de inmediato

Y luna se acerca ha Apple Bloom y su cuerno brillo y la respiración de Apple Bloom se volvió regular y su pulso también para asombro de Valenor.

Valenor: Istha y Kurnos, que ha pasado ha aquí

Rowan: bien creo que la pequeña, esta mejor

Valenor: creo que si humano

Y sin mas procedieron ha presentarse ha los presentes

Rowan: mi nombre es Rowan de gondor, líder de guardias de puerta norte minas tirith

Valenor: Valenor de ethanie, líder de las lanzas sangrientas

Y lo ultimo asusto a todos los presentes, menos ha Rowan

Princesa luna: ha que se refiere a las lanzas sangrientas

Valenor: el nombre de la hueste de guardias lorthenc, que lidero pese ha ser ethaniano, con sangre craciana y caledoriana.

Y la princesa celestia quien miraba extrañada ha Valenor y se diría hasta divertida por la detalla explicación de su origen, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de applejack y que Apple Bloom se había despertado todos menos Rowan, quien se acerca y le pregunta como estaba después del golpe, cosa que asombro ha Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: habla mi idioma

Rowan: desde hace menos de algunos minutos, por qué.

Apple Bloom: el señor Valenor

Rowan: por allá

Y vio como twiligth le recriminaba la patada y Valenor la miraba y sin inmutarse le dio la espalda, y empezó ha caminar

Twilight: oye tu criatura no he terminado de hablar contigo

Valenor: yo si unicornio, a mis 125 años no tengo que tolerar esto, y de paso me llamo Valenor y soy un alto elfo de ulthuan

Y se va farfullando algunas maldiciones ha twiligth, y los guardias nocturnos quienes se acercan y le cierran el paso para sorpresa de Valenor , y este molesto sigue su camino hasta que un pegaso nocturno le cerro el paso con una sus alas cosa que asusto y se puso en guardia para pelear.

Valenor: un…un pe…ga..so negro, humano a las armas ( es una de las monturas preferidas de los generales de los elfos oscuros)

Guardia nocturno: donde esta ese Pegaso negro.

Y Valenor corre hacia Rowan y le señala el guardia nocturno, y todos los guardias y los presentes se dan cuenta en el mundo Valenor hay algo parecido a los pegasos nocturnos, pero es algo malo

Princesa Luna: guerrero Valenor, que le pasa con mis guardias pegasos nocturnos

Y Valenor ha un asustado mira ha luna con cierto recelo, y Celestia comprensiva mira ha su hermana menor y luego ha Valenor

Princesa Celestia: podría explicarnos

Y Valenor la mira y se rasca la cabeza y procede ha explicar

Valenor: es que mi mundo los enemigos de mi tierra, tienen ha una criatura llamada Pegaso negro, que se parece demasiado ha su guardia su majestad y en mi pasado militar ya he tenido demasiados encuentros con ellos, y créame cuando digo que no ha sido agradables.

Y luna vio a los ojos de Valenor y vio que no mentía, y sin que se diera cuenta vio uno de los recuerdos de Valenor

Flash back.

Un joven recluta elfo de la guardia lothernc camina por su casa antes de partir ha su primera campaña militar, hasta que se encuentra con uno de sus hermanos mayores que le mira molesto

Valenor: hermano mayor, que sorpresa vienes ha desearme buena suerte en el servicio jajaja

Y este lo mira molesto y no le responde cosa que molesta ha Valenor, por el silencio de su hermano mayor.

Valenor: vas ha hablar o imitar a los guardias fénix, Tracios

Tracios: avergüenzas ha toda nuestra familia, uniéndote ha la flota blanca Valenor

Valenor: disculpa por no querer unirme a las fuerzas que tu quieres que me una, hermano mayor, pero me canse de vivir ha tu sombra y la de Leónidas.

Y se marcha sin dejarle responder ha su hermano, y tracios le grita ha valenor

Tracios: juro que lamentaras este día Valenor, lo juro.

Y se va hacia el comedor y veo ha una niña elfa que corre hacia el con alegría, y lo abraza cosa que alegra ha Valenor, mientras este la toma entre sus brazos.

Valenor: que pasa pequeña ninfa

Ninfa: le traje un pequeño regalo, para que le traiga suerte noble Valenor

Y le muestra un colla que en el centro tenia dragón y león rampante

Valenor: gracias pequeña

Y ninfa se ruborizo por las palabras de Valenor

Ninfa: no hay de que señor Valenor

Fin del flash back

Y luna ve que Valenor estaba mirándola ha ella seria, mira ha su hermana y mentalmente le dice que Valenor es un miembro de la infantería de marina de su mundo y que es bastante orgulloso, y Celestia miro ha Rowan y repitió la acción en Rowan

Flash back

Un joven Rowan camina por una ciudad de harad guiado por mercaderes, y este camina alegre por las ocurrencias de los mercaderes, que le venden varias cosas, desde las más mundanas hasta las mas insólitas

Rowan: señores no quiero comprar especias, ni ropas y ni armas varias, ni nada, solo quiero hacer estudios para los eruditos de mi tierra.

Y al decir esto los mercaderes le dejan solo, al ver que era un estudioso, y no mercader, y Rowan se ríe al ver que lo dejan solo

Rowan: les dices que eres estudioso y desaparecen, lo que me saco por ser de gondor y no de harad, cuando vas ha aprender Rowan eres uno de los mejores guerreros, pero en esto eres un tonto

Fin de flashback

Y Celestia miro ha luna y le mentalmente le dijo que Rowan era algo como un aventurero y filántropo, mas que un guerrero, y le observo y vio que sus armas no estaban, y luego miro ha applejack se acerco ha ella

Princesa Celestia: ellos tenían armas consigo

Y ella la miro con seriedad ha Celestia, y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, y al llegar vieron una espada y una lanza tirada en el suelo, un carjak con un arco y dos libreras (la armadura que va en el pecho) pero ambas estaban llenas de sangre, cosa que asusto ha Celestia y applejack la mira con seriedad

Applejack: cuando big maquinthosh y yo los encontramos venían saliendo desde bosque everfree, y estaban sumamente heridos Rowan cargaba ha Valenor en su espalda, y supusimos que debían a ver peleado con algo en el everfree, princesa Celestia, mi abuela se les quito sus armaduras con calma y vendo sus heridas pacientemente.

Y luego de escuchar la explicación de applejack ella salió para ver como Rowan hablaba animadamente con Apple Bloom de sus aventuras por toda arda y Valenor había entablado una conversación con big macquinthosh sobre la receta del pastel de manzana de abuela Smith, y luego de esto entra a la casa y mira a la abuela de applejack, y ella le sonríe

Abuela Smith: los años no pasan en ti Celestia, te has dado cuenta en el parecido de Valenor con un amigo un común tuyo y mio jijiji

Celestia: si me di cuenta, crees que él sea algo de el

Abuela Smith: por que no les preguntas de sus familias sales de las dudas, pero te digo algo tiene el mismo apetito que el por el pastel de manzana.

Y luego de esto Celestia se rie y la abuela Smith le ofrece una taza de te, y una rebanada de pastel de manzana.

Princesa Celestia: sabes creo ellos deberían conocer equestria, pero deberían empezar por ponyville, y luego si ellos quieren las demás ciudades.

Abuela Smith: ciertamente pero a mis años creo, me será imposible ser su guía, yo pienso en applejack y sus amigas, para que sean sus guías por aquí y de paso que se formen alguna amistad

Princesa Celestia: efectivamente Smith Apple

Y la abuela Smith melancólicamente recordó ha dos viejos amigos, que habían partido ha otras tierras hacia mucho

Abuela Smith: solo sun strike y melodía, me llamaban asi Celestia y ya han pasado muchas estaciones sin saber nada de ellos.

Y Celestia junto a la abuela Smith salieron al jardín y vieron, como Rowan ahora se ríe de la preguntas de Apple Bloom hacia el, y que también luna preguntaba ahora de las cosas ha Rowan quien parecía mas dispuesto ha contestar que Valenor quien se había sentado en el suelo por el cansancio

Princesa luna: como es su mundo Rowan:

Rowan: es bastante extenso y se separa unos múltiples reinos y naciones cada uno con sus propios gobiernos y reyes, creencias religiosas y política

Apple Bloom: que complicado suena

Rowan: bastante pequeña, a tal grado que estallado guerras por esas diferencias

Princesa luna: parece que son una raza conflictiva ustedes los hombres

Rowan: ciertamente, pero no todos somos así su majestad algunos preferimos las paz a la guerra, pero somos la minoría, y por eso entrenamos para poder luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

Apple Bloom: que triste

Princesa luna: concuerdo Apple bloom

Apple Bloom: y donde vienen hay otros seres además de los hombres

Rowan: si claro hay otros como los elfos, enanos, hobbits ,y los malvados orcos y trolls mordor buajajaja, muchos otros que solo los libros hablan de ellos

Y Apple Bloom y la princesa luna se los imaginaban por las descripciones de Rowan, y se reían a no mas poder, por que Rowan imitaba sus gestos y hasta sus voces, mientras que Valenor recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y miro a los cielos y una lagrima recorrió su rostro y al recordar a su familia y amigos, y que tal vez nunca volverá ha ver.

Capitulo 3

Bienvenidos ha ponyville

Después de la ajetreada noche y explicar las leyes de equestria ha Valenor y Rowan, y que estos juran repastarlas, y aprovechando la hospitalidad de applejack y su familia decidieron dormir para el día siguiente, y aunque el cansancio era mucho después de la ajetrada, y pese ha todo esto Valenor despertó primero y vio ha una cara conocida de ayer, era el mismo spike y twiligth sparkle, y esta ultima algo molesta por lo de anoche, y con franca molesta valenor.

Valenor. Que quieres unicornio

Twiligth sparkle: primero llamo que nada twiligth sparkle

Valenor: Valenor de la casa del colmillo y zarpa ensangrentada

Y spike trago saliva nervioso, Valenor se erguido furioso, de y los miro ha menos, y cogió sus ropas

Que estaban algo ensangrentadas por su sangre y la manticora y de sus enemigos

Valenor: tienen un lavado y he hilo aguja, si es que existe aquí

Spike le miro molesto, y lanzo una pequeña llama verde hacia el suelo

Spike: existen pero se tocas ha rarity te quemo vivo

Valenor: entonces lavare mis ropas, están llenas de sangre druchiis y la manticora

Y salió de la vista de ambos, y Rowan quien dormía por una de las improvisadas camas hechas por ellos antes de dormirse, se despertó por el ruidoso conversación de los tres

Rowan: silencio qui…ero dor…m..ir haaaaaaaaaagh cállense

Y bostezo se volvió dormir para sorpresa de los presentes (spike y twiligth),y mientras esto ocurría Valenor limpia sus ropas de la sangre,pero entre las sombras algunos ojos le observaban, y el miro silenciosamente sobre su hombro como si no fuera nada ,y vio que eran cute mark crusaders mirándole

Valenor: señorita Apple Bloom puede hacer el ademan de acercarse con sus escolta

Y scoltalo se alzo vuelo, pero Sweetie Belle le detuvo con un hechizo

Sweetie Belle: recuerda lo que dijo Apple Bloom de el

Y scottlla lo miro , le susurro applebloom, hasta que se escucho un galope a lo lejos, que resulto ser rartity quien venia para buscar ha su pequeña hermana, pero vio ha Valenor limpiando la sangre de sus ropas , y esta se lanzo hacia el fuiroza lista ha ajusticiarlo hai mismo, pero Valenor vio venir la carga y espero hasta el ultimo segundo y se hizo ha un lado y rarity callo al pequeño riachuelo ,pero no si antes destrozar la camisa de Valenor

Valenor: mi camisa unicornio del demonio, como te atreves ha romperla es la única que tengo

Mientras vei el agujero hecho por uno de los cascos de rarity, le dice todo insulto que se le viene a la cabeza ha ratity, pero ella le recrimina la sangre acusando de herir o peor asesinar ha Sweetie Belle, y el se quien se afrentado por esto

Valenor: eres la dueña de la manticora; cuida mejor ha tu mascota a la próxima

Rarity: manticora… mascota; te hablo de hermana criatura tonta

Valenor: haci que twligth sparkle es tu hermana, ha eso lo explica todo

Valenor: no la mate hasta acabo de hablar con en la casa de señorita applejack

Rarity: no es mi hermana ella es mi amiga….te hablo de mi hermanita se llama Sweetie Belle

Y Valenor se pone serio y señalo ha detrás de el, y la cara rarity se alegro al ver ha su hermanita sana y salva


	2. rarity la modista

Capítulo 4

En nuestro capitulo anterior

Rarity la modista , una carta derpy y un recuerdo rarity

Y Valenor se pone serio y señalo ha detrás de él, y la cara rarity se alegró al ver ha su hermanita sana y salva

Y le pidió las pertinentes disculpas ha Valenor y le ofreció hacerle nueva ropa, a lo que Valenor respondió alegre que si y de paso le dijo que era un elfo, que estaba alojado en casa de applejack junto ha un humano llamado Rowan, esto ultimo alegro mucho ha rarity para ella mostrar su arte ha dos forréanos de ecuestrita los dejaría maravillados, pero Valenor solo quería que su uniforme fuera reparado.

Rarity: ya me imagino que esta es la única ropa que trae

Valenor: por desgracia debo decir que si, y mi amigo también esta en las mismas condiciones

Y sin mas que decir partieron al galope de rarity ha su hogar con Valenor ha cuestas casi volando

Valenor(pensando): como me vine ha meter en esto por los dioses

Rarity: bien eres el primer elfo que recibo un tienda, haci como se visten para la paz

Valenor(pensando): ¿a que se referiría para la paz?, cuando no estoy de servicio

Y rarity se impacientaba poco a poco

Rarity: responde sin temor amigo

Valenor: eso depende del reino que uno venga lady rarity

Rarity:como entonces visten en el tuyo

Valenor: con sedas y telas mas mondanas

Rarity: eso es muy fácil, para mi usan grabados

Valenor: me gustan los van relacionados con el mar

Y de repente un estruendo en el salón y de polvareda se levanto una pegaso gris cutie mark de burjujas

Rarity: _**¡derpy Pegaso torpe, como te atreves hacer tantos destrozos ha mi tienda!**_

Derpy: busco ha Valenor bloody first

Y ella se volteo asombrado hacia Valenor por su apellido

Valenor: soy yo, señorita rarity disculpe los destrozos yo no sabia me enviarían una carta hoy

Rarity flashback

Una potrilla prepara el vestuario de una obra dramática pero trabaja en especial en un dragos bloody first

Rarity: que galante este personaje, junto sun strike son los mas bellos trajes que hecho hasta ahora…

Fin del flash back

Rarity: te apellidas bloody first señor Valenor.

Valenor: si ¿por qué? Señorita ratity

Rarity: te tomare las medidas ahora Valenor, y derpy disculpa mi arrebato

Y el extrañado se dejo tomar las medidas

Rarity (pesando): puede ser desde su hijo hasta tataranieto ellos viven eones.

Y luego de tomar las medidas su cuerno brillo y las ropas surgieron en un torbellino de tela, hilos y agujas

Tal como Valenor las pidió

Valenor: no poseo dinero alguno para pagar tantas ropas

Rarity: considérele un regalo de mi parte

Valenor: no puedo aceptarlo

Rarity: por que no

Valenor: de der recompensada por bellas ropas

Rarity: tu halago me parece suficiente pago, ahora ve cámbiate de ropas mi amigo

y Valenor fue a los vestidores y se puso un de las camisas con bordados que asemejaban olas de mar en los brazos y unos pantalones verdes


	3. carta para humano y elfo

Capitulo 5 cartas para elfo y humano

Y Valenor mientras se cambiaba aprovecho de leer la carta

Valenor (pensando): hasta que reconocen mi capacidad marcial estos equinos

Valenor valar bloody first blood fang:

Me dirijo ha usted para informarle que debe presentarse ante la guardia diurna por ordenes de la princesas Luna y Celestia.

Me dirijo ha usted

Capitán de la guardia shining armor

Mientras con rowan

Mientras que Rowan dormía plácidamente cosa que no había hecho nada bien desde el sitio de gondor,

Rowan: que bien dormi no había dormido haci en meses

Para encontrarse de lleno con la cara de derpy, cosa que asusto ha ambos.

Rowan: eres una Pegaso

Derpy: si y soy del poni exprés le tengo una carta señor Rowan

Rowan: acostumbras hacer esto a menudo

Derpy: si por que quiero ser la mejor cartera de todo equestria

Y Rowan la leyó carta

Para el caballero Rowan de gondor:

Me dirijo ha usted para informarle que debe presentarse ante la guardia nocturna por ordenes de la princesas Luna y Celestia.

Me dirijo ha usted

Capitán de la guardia shining armor

Rowan: genial viven en paz pero tienen ejercito, que chistoso

Y Rowan rio y derpy le imito cosa que le hizo más gracia Rowan, quien se levanto y vio sus cosas y las tomo pero por mas que busco sus armas y armadura no las encontró, solo su vieja mochila con unas prendas extras que llevaba, y luego de pedir que se fuera para poder cambiarse su ropa, y luego de esto se encamino hacia la cocina y se encontró con applebloom y sus amigos scottalo le hablo y Rowan le miro serio, y luego se rio cosa que relajo las cosas luego de una corta conversación sobre de se encontraba ponyville, y Rowan se encamino


	4. bienvenidos a la guardia

Bienvenidos a las guardias

Luego de ser guiado por las cutie mark crusaders hasta ponyville Rowan busco ha Valenor por cada hasta que se encontró con una poni con armadura negruzca que le buscaba junto ha otro de dorado que buscaba ha Valenor y dio un paso para atrás y siguió por otro rumbo.

Pero lo que estos ponis, no contaban que ellos estarían caminado por ponyville como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo para ellos, cosa que causo inquietud de algunos (solo recuerden ha zecora y me entenderán) pero otros en cambio movidos por la curiosidad se les ha acercaban como si hasta conocidos de siempre, cosa que alegro ha ambos en vez de los vieran como monstruos los vieran hasta que los guardias vieron ha Rowan y Valenor que caminaban por caminos diferentes del poblado

Guardia diurno: cual es cual

Guardia nocturna: a mi no veas estoy tan informada como tu sunny day

Guadia diurno: lo que digas symphony

Sunny day: maldita sea tu por el que esta con las potrillas, y yo por el que parece mula de carga

Symphony: espera sun day…. Ha ya se fue

Salieron ha todo galope por cada uno pero simphony, y fue hacia Rowan y por accidente y ella tropieza y le da un cabezo de lleno ha Rowan que le dejo tirado y inconsciente, para terror de simphony pero antes había de caer inconsciente había dado un fuerte grito, que alerto ha Valenor y para desgracia de simphony ha applejack y rainbow dash que estaban cerca también escucharon el grito y raudamente applejack salio al reconocer la voz de Rowan, por su parte simphony espantada por ver ha Rowan en el suelo inconsciente con uno de sus cascos le mueve para ver si no lo había matado en el proceso.

Symphony: oiga señor esta bien

Applebloom: como va estar bien, si le diste todo un cabezo que lo dejas tirado en el suelo

Y justo applebloom vio applejack , y applebloom señalo ha simphony como responsable de lo que ha Rowan le había pasado cosa que enojo ha applejack, y salió ha su encuentro molesta como nadie la había visto antes cosa rainbow dash asusto.

Applejack: como te atreves ha lastimar ha mi amigo, yegua tonta

Simphony: mas respeto portadora de los elementos de la armonía, que soy guardia de la princesa luna

Applejack: a mi no me amenaces

Simphony: yo cumplo lo que digo portadora

Pero unos gemidos de dolor atrajeron la atención de ambas ponys y con asombro vieron como Rowan se levanto adolorido y algo mareado por el cabezazo

Applejack: oye amigo parece que eres mas resistente de lo que eres

Rowan: que paso…. Siento como si un troll me hubiese golpeado

Applebloom: fue ella

Y señalo ha simphony con uno de sus cascos delanteros

Simphony: fue por accidente criatura

Y esto ultimo provoco la ira de Rowan, quien le lanza una salva de insultos haciendo aires de la torpeza de simphony, cosa que asombro ha applejack y applebloom, pero rainbow dash no paraba de reir.

Rainbow dash: que carácter más fuerte tiene tu amigo

Applebloom: ni que lo digas dashi, pero se lo merece

Applejack: podrían parar los seis, y tu Rowan pareces un potrillo haciendo un berrinché

Y Rowan se volteo hacia applejack serio, y sin mas que decir se volteo hacia symphony

Rowan: discúlpeme creo me deje llevar por la furia del momento

Y simphony algo disgustada acepto ha regañadientes

Symphony: entiendo pero que no se repita, y de galope usted es Rowan de gondor

Rowan: si por que

Symphony: debe acompañarme, para su instrucción en la guardia nocturna

Rowan: lo se pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

Mientras con Valenor

Sunny day y Valenor congeniaran sin problema, hasta parecía que se hubiesen criado juntos y sun day la ayudaba ha cargar parte de la ropa, he ivan conversando de sus vidas.

Sunnyday: asi que seremos camaradas Valenor de eathanie

Valenor: pues asi parece sun day, una humilde consulta sun day es tu nombre o el de vuestra casa

Sunny day:: es mi nombre, y viendo el humilde astro rey, debemos encaminarnos ha canterlot ha la brevedad

Valenor: es entendible, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

**_Bien es todo por hoy de paso a los que siguen quier envíenme oc pony de cualquier clase. _**

**_todo por pm_**

**_además en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán nuevos personajas y se diran verdades jejejeje_**


	5. por que estamos aqui

Capitulo 6

¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Parte 1

Sufre un día vive al siguiente

Luego de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos Valenor y Rowan sin mostrar temor alguno se subieron al carruaje, partieron ha canterlot sabiendo que esto seria difícil para ambos, por su pasado como comandantes de unidades, y ahora como nadie debían comenzar desde cero, esto les hacia cuestionar su propósito en este mundo, ha que vinieron y si volverían ha sus hogares, ha ver sus queridos, ya solo pensarlo les causaba pesar, pero también el pensar en los nuevos amigos les causaba una extraña sensación de esperanza ha ambos, cosa que los confundía ha un mas .

Valenor (pensando): por que Arsuyan me trajiste ha este mundo

Yrowan lo saco de sus pensamientos poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Rowan: oye Valenor, que os pasa los veo intranquilo, cosa rara en tu raza

Valenor: nada de importancia, es que sabes era comandante de una escuadra completa de infantería de marina de altos elfos y aquí soy nada

Rowan: y yo capitaneaba un bravo grupo de montaraces de gondor

Valenor: capitán por como eres, eras la pesadilla de los superiores tuyos jajaja

Y entre risas Rowan le contesto

Rowan: no lo era además mi superiores eran amigos míos de la niñez

Y el semblante de Rowan cambio ha serio, cosa que puso serio ha Valenor

Pensando que le había insultado ha Rowan.

Valenor: le he ofendido Rowan

Rowan: es que boromir y Faramir y yo nos criamos juntos, y no se si faramir sobrevivió a la batalla como yo

Valenor: ya veo, pero yo creo que sobrevivió a la batalla

Sunny day : tienen familia propia ha un sin alguien o sin compromisos

Rowan: soltero, tuve novia pero me dejo por otro

Valenor: tuve amada pero falleció durante un incidente en Ulthuan

Simphony: lamento escuchar eso señor Valenor, y no me sorprende Rowan por el carácter que tienes

Sunny day: modérate simphony tu fuiste la responsable del accidente torpe

Rowan: al fin alguien me da la razón

Horas mas tarde canterlot se vio en el horizonte cosa que maravillo ha Rowan y Valenor por igual

ante la ciudad que les parecía asombrosa para sus ojos

Valenor: seguro que no han conocido ha ingenieros altos elfos la ciudadela es digna del rey fénix

Rowan: solo minas tirith es igual de magnifica

Sunny day: que es el rey fénix, Valenor.

Valenor: se olvido explicarte, eso es el supremo comandante y cogobernante de Ulthuan y junto a la reina eterna líder espiritual de toda Ulthuan

Simphony: ya veo es son los gobernantes, y tu Rowan que es minas tirith

Rowan: es la ciudad de Gondor donde yo vivía hasta el comienzo de la guerra contra mordor y sus orcos malditos

Valenor: orcos de solo pensar en esas brutas criaturas verdes

Rowan: en mi mundo eran más listos, los Urukai sobre todos los demás y eran grises de piel y poco mas alto que yo y diría que hasta mas débiles que yo

Valenor: suertudo

Y sunny day, symphony y rowan comenzarán ha reir ha no mas poder, cosa que extraño ha Valenor, pero las risas no duraron por que el Pegaso que tiraba del carruaje les informo que estaban ha punto de llegar,

Valenor: hora de ponerse serios, esto nos un paseo por las praderas ellyrion

Y los demás asintieron sin decir nada ha Valenor y se pusieron serios pero nada los tenia preparado para su llegada, ni quienes les esperaban nada que ambas princesas y sus capitanes de sus guardias, mientras ellas debatían mentalmente, si decirles la verdad de su venida ha este mundo o no decirles nada ha a un

Princesa luna: hermana debemos decirles la verdad, ellos son guerreros olvidados

Princesa Celestia no me niego ha que lo sepan ha un, no deben saber ha un, padre por que lo hiciste

Princesa luna: nuestro padre fue el que trajo a los primeros y a la familia de el aquí como guerreros en el pasado

Celestia: lo se pero eso ya no importa ahora una hora de maldad se aproxima, y que tenemos, nada mas que ha un humano y un elfo ególatra de ulthuan

Luna: calma hermana mia sabes que el no tuvo un pasado fácil por lo que me contaste, mientras que el humano sufre pero no lo demuestra


	6. por que estamos aqui parte 2

Por qué estamos parte 2

Verdades y nuevos camaradas, y ecos del pasado

Una ves que nuestros héroes llegaron ante las princesas ambos hicieron una reverencia como símbolo de respeto y se pusieron de pie miraron a las princesas, y la misma reverencia a los capitanes de las guardias

Serios los capitanes respondieron con un saludo militar y varios guardias rodearon ha Valenor y Rowan, entre esos uno de ellos un pegaso con cutie mark con un escudo azul y cruz, llamado Wounded sky que era el oficial medico, que quedo asombrado por lo recién llegados, pues por que nunca había visto nada igual en toda ecuestrita, por que eran bípedos y usan sus cascos delanteros para usar herramientas y careceian de pelaje y crin pero sus rasgos le pareció de los divertido, por que ningún equestriano le era parecido, y se acerco ha Valenor quien permanecia serio y de pie junto ha Rowan quien conversaban juntos sunny day y simphony

Hasta que Valenor quien peranecia serio y con la mirada fija en los capitanes de ambas guardias y shinning armor decidio preguntar ha alguien que ha espera ha ellos en las guardias le dijieran el por que habían sido llamados ha palacio

Valenor: sé que sonara atrevido, pero que esperan de nosotros

Shining armor: valiente pero no atrevido

Capitán de la guardia diurna: yo opino que es atrevimiento capitán shining, pero las princesas le contestaran si me siguen

Mientras con simphony

Y empezaron ha seguir a los capitanes pero tres equestrianos los seguían y eran symphony, sunny day y wounded sky quienes movidos por la curiosidad les siguieron en el mas absoluto silencio. para no ser hechos ha un lado por los capitanes de sus guardias

Simphony: el capitán equinox estaba mas serio de lo normal

Sunny day: y para que decir sun shining estaba hecho una furia con Valenor

Wounded sky: oigan, soy el medico aquí pero como los conocieron ha esos dos

Y suny day y Simphony saltaron del susto que se llevaron por wonded sky

Sunny: blum ,canalla casi me causas un infarto

Blum: lo siento sunny, lo siento Simphony, pero no me dejen en suspenso como conocieron ha esos dos

Simphony y sunny day: ponyville ayer

Blum: son de aqui y de otra nacion o major de otro mundo

Y le dijieron ha coro ha blum

Simphony y sunny day: cállate que si nos encuentran, nos va ir mal

Blum: entiendo, pero no se enojen

Y se acercaron ha a la sala del trono y se acercaron a la puerta donde no había nadie vigilando para su suerte y se escuchaban las increpaciones de Valenor ha su capitán sobre el incidente durante su llegada y Rowan que trataba de poner paños fríos ha ese asunto con las princesas de su lado, pero nuestro buen Valenor haciendo alarde de un orgullo digno de un elfo, hasta que Celestia lo miro y al capitán molesta y ambos se callaron casi al instante, y Valenor pidió disculpa ha las princesas por la escena, pero volvió a hacer la misma pregunta _ por que los habían llamado ha este mundo.

Valenor: he exigido explicación ha nuestro situación en este mundo ya que nos ha alejado de nuestras familias y seres queridos

Luna: es entendible su molestia Valenor blood fang bloody first, pero esta situación tampoco es de nuestro agrado

Celestia: concuerdo pero la maldad que los ha hecho venir esta fuera de nuestro control es peor que discord

Valenor: quien demonios es discord, y esa maldad tiene que ver con algún poder de los ruinosos, es eso entonces están muy mal, si piensan que nosotros dos podemos contra todo en esta loca empresa

Y Rowan con algo de molestia miro ha valenor

Rowan: paz Valenor, deja que se expliquen

Celestia: gracias Rowan de Gondor, pero como les iba diciendo este mal es mayor ha discord pero en el pasado mi padre convoco ha un grupo de guerreros de otros mundos para que lucharan junto a los ecuestrianos contra este mal

Y Rowan con asombro recordó a la manticora y empezó ha atar cabos

Rowan: entonces esa criatura que vimos en el bosque, que eru se apiade de nuestra almas

Celestia: se refiere a la manticora, esas son criaturas comunes en este mundo

Rowan: entonces fue una prueba o un encuentro fortuito

Luna: casualidad

Valenor: genial entonces que quieren de nosotros

Luna: aliados y consejeros militares

Celestia: y guerreros que luchen por nuestra gente, y por todo el mundo

Y Valenor soño con la gloria y el honor de esta empresa, y Rowan con recuperar su honor

Valenor: acepto vuestra propuesta

Rowan: que vengan luchare como alguien de arnor, y no quedara uno en pie

Celestia: pero como piensan luchar contra ellos

Valenor: un paso a la ves sus majestades. Lo primero será reclutar voluntarios y ya tengo ha tres

Y se acerca a la puerta donde estaba Simphony, sunny day y wounded sky, y la abre de golpe y ellos caen hacia delante

Valenor: he aqui a los tres primeros voluntarios

Y shinning armor hecho una furia con los tres escuchas, pero Rowan le corta el paso y lo mira serio

Rowan: ha nuestros amigos no los tocas, me expresado claro

Y los capitanes equinox y shinning sun, vieron con asombro por la velocidad de respuesta y como corrio Rowan quien casi había volado para cortar el paso de shinning armor.

Pero la sorpresa dura poco un grito y vidrios rotos sonó en la lejanía pero el grito ha Valenor le pareció conocido lo cual le hizo correr a la fuente de estos


	7. un druchi y dos asures

De paso mis agredeciminetos ha random389 por el préstamo de oc wounded sky

un druchii y dos asur en la misma habitacion, sálvense quien pueda

Mientras corrían ha la fuente de los ruidos, se escuchaban el choque de dos espadas gritos en un dos lenguas desconocidas para los equestrianos pero para Valenor eran mas que conocidas, y miro ha Rowan serio

Rowan: que pasa Valenor

Valenor: es un druchii o elfo oscuro yo me encargare de el

Y acelero el paso para asombro de todos los presentes dejándolos atrás sin problema alguno para llegar primero al salón de donde provenían los gritos de la batalla entre ellos, pero al llegar el grito de uno hizo que Valenor acelera el paso como poseído por una fuerza desconocida, temiendo por su compatriota llego frente a la puerta y de una patada la abrió y vio al druchii y al guerrero de espaldas contra el suelo herido y al druchii y alistándolo para liquidarle pero Valenor corre y le embiste por el flanco derecho antes que el druchii pudiera hacer algo, y este se reincorpora con ira en sus ojos y se lanzo contra Valenor con su espada en mano y Valenor sin alguna coje la del guerrero herido, y se lanza ha la pelea propinando un fuerte grito

Valenor: ¡**_muerte o gloria!, Ha Ulthuan Y Ecuestria he defender_**

y el choque de espadas no se hizo de esperar de ambos, y Valenor se abra paso atreves de la guardia y el druchii ha su vez en la de Valenor cosa que los hizo retroceder ha ambos al darse cuenta pero al retroceder el druchii tropieza con algo que resulta ser la un certero puñetazo en el pie del guerrero herido y Valenor aprovecha y le lanza certeras estocadas al druchii pero ninguna le logra dar en el druchii, y este alza su espada sobre sus hombros y le lanza un corte que hiere ha Valenor y este ha su ves le hiere la mano ha al druchii y haciéndole que la espada se la cayera al suelo, y Valenor se alista ha darle el golpe final pero una fuerzas los separa y los deja en esquinas opuestas del salón

Valenor: que me hoza detenerme juro que pagara por esto

Y Rowan quien había llegado poco después con las princesas para ver la dantesca ecena que se había desenvuelto y Rowan decidieron separarlos antes que al resultara muerto

Rowan: Valenor calmate, las princesas los quieren vivos ha ambos

Valenor: como ese druchii debe haber herido de muerte a mi compatriota

Rowan: calla y escucha esos son como nosotros los necesitamos

Valenor: como quieran pero cuando el druchi haga algún mal no digan que no les advertí

Y Rowan y hizo un gesto y Valenor callo de pie al suelo y corrió donde el guerrero caído que estaba ahora inconsciente por la perdida de sangre mientras le atendia se dio cuando de que no era el sino ella,

Wounded sky: como se llama tu raza lord Valenor

Y Rowan lo mira con asombro ha Valenor y luego ha wounded sky

Rowan: Valenor es un elfo

Wounded sky: entonces ella es una elfa

Valenor:¿que es una elfa? Como lo sabes equestriano

Wounded sky: atributos obvios que distinguen ambos genero, pues soy oficial medico

Rowan: eres un sanador

Wounded sky: se podría decir que si

Valenor: haci que curas, como esta ella entonces

Wounded sky: bien dentro de su estado…

Y sin dejar que terminara de hablar wounded sky cojio a la guerrera y la llevo lejos del druchii

Valenor: donde se ubican los curanderos en el palacio

Wounded sky: sígame y de paso es la enfermería del palacio, de paso permítame ver esa herida en su hombro una vez que lleguemos a la enfermería veré la herida de su hombro para que no se infecte

Valenor: entiendo pero no es de preocuparse mi herida es solo un roce, la de ella es mas seria

Wounded sky: entiendo pero es el protocolo

Y hastiado acepto mientras que Rowan y varios guardias de diurnos lograron desarmar al temido elfo oscuro, ya ahora escoltaban al druchii serios, a los calabozos del castillo, y lo encerraron en celda a el hasta que se calmara y las princesas hablaran con el y lo hicieran entrar en razón.

Mientras en la enfermería Valenor serio era revisado por wounded sky quien ahora le vendaba el hombro herido y de paso le pregunta desde que comen hasta como viven, cosa que asombro al saber que Valenor tiene hermanos y un hogar propio en otro reino, y que un capitán de la infantería de marina de su gente, pero lo que mas lo asusto es la dieta obnivora de Valenor. .

Wounded sky: oye en verdad comen car..ne, creo que mejor me voy

Valenor: puedes calmarte no como desde hace años mas carne que el pescado

Wounded sky: fiu menos mal que no ponys en tu dieta, pero el pescado como puedes comer eso, me parece muy extraño

Y Valenor rio por el comentario de wounded sky, y se levanto y ajusto el vendaje y se puso su camisa y miro ha la guerrera y luego miro wounded sky.

Valenor: donde puedo enviar cartas aquí, y necesito un favor puedes ser mi escribano es que yo no se escribir tu idioma

Wounded sky: no hay problema dictame y la escribiré

Y Valenor empezó ha hablar de la carta

Estimada señorita Rarity:

Junto con saludarle, necesito pedirle otro gran ha usted es ropa de índole femenina,

entedere si usted no querie ayudar ya que no poseo dinero

atte Valenor bloody fang bloody first

Valenor eso es todo noble amigo

Wounded sky: no hay de que lord valenor de ulthuan

Valenor: Valenor ha secas detesto los títulos nobiliarios


	8. un druchi melancólico que mira a la luna

Un druchii melancolico para que mira ha la Luna

Mientras en los calabozos el guerrero druchii miraba con asombro a los guardias equestrianos y ellos ha su ves ha el pero al cielo y vio para su asombro y temor se dio cuenta que no estaba en su mundo por la luna y suspiro con alegría y un poco de temor por los seres que lo habitan en este. Pero el elfo se notaba y el humano no eran de este mundo también pero el con el que lucho era de su mundo y el que llego poco después era un humano _ ¿que hacen en este mundo ellos? Que hago yo_ y se fue perdiendo y miro a la luna y de sus ropas saco una flauta y comenzó ha sonar un melodía dulce pero que transmitía tristeza pura pero algo de nobleza, cosa que asombro a los guardias y con el mismo asombro uno llamo ha sus superior y haci la noticia del elfo flautista llego ha oídos de Rowan y Valenor, subsiguiente a las princesas de labios de Rowan quien se dispuso hablar con las princesa luna

Rowan: princesa luna, puedo hablar con usted un momento

Princesa luna: si capitán Rowan de Gondor, que desea hablar conmigo

Rowan: es sobre le prisionero, pienso que deberíamos liberarle

Princesa luna: pero el capitán Valenor nos advirtió de su peligro de él.

Rowan: lo se pero el puede sernos de ayuda si se le da el incentivo adecuado

Princesa luna: esta noche hablare con el

Y haci la tarde paso dio paso a la noche mientras Valenor y Rowan entrenaban juntos para asombro de los equestrianos y solo descansando para comer algo y beber agua y el cansancio no hacia mella en el

En ninguno, pero ha Rowan le tenia preocupado el plan de luna y que él había orquestado le causaba cierta fatiga hasta que por accidente Valenor le da lleno una patada en las costillas, y Rowan cae al suelo

Rowan: demonios esto duele, Valenor mas cuidado un poco mas abajo y me dejas sin día del padre jajaja auch, me diste con todas tus fuerzas auch

Pero Valenor solo miraba serio ha Rowan y decidio salir de ahí he ir a la enfermería para si había algún progreso en el la guerrera que le reportaran algo de la guerrera elfa, y al llegar wounded sky lo ve se cuadra y le saluda y Valenor le corresponde el saludo

Valenor: como esta ella

Wounded sky: estable dentro de su gravedad pero sanando, y de paso lady Rarity ya llego y tomo las medidas y de paso le dejo una carta, y Valenor la tomo y se puso ha leer la carta de rarity

Estimado Valenor blood fang:

Junto con saludarle debo decirle no tiene que preocuparse del pago , entiendo su situación respecto al dinero entiendo su situación monetaria ,y por la ropa de su amiga no se preocupe tuve el mayor cuidado con ella para tomar sus medidas por sus heridas

Atte Rarity portadora de elemento de generosidad

Y Valenor se alegro por esto y pero lo portadora del elemento le extraño pero decidio no darle importancia y siguió con sus asuntos

Mientras esto tanto ocurria Rowan y luna y una escolta de sus guardias y su capitán a la celda del elfo oscuro pero llevaba ahora un extraño collar.

Rowan: ofrecio resistencia el priosnero

Guardia: ninguna se lo dejo poner inclusive

Rowan: que extraño se dejo, puede que sea una trampa pero no sabe del hechizo paralizador en el collar, le arunina cualquier plan

Mientras Rowan pensaba lo que podría hacer el druchii, luna por su parte estaba asombrada por la belleza de la melodía que tocaba con su flauta y ella se acerca y el druchii la mira y la ignora y toca otra melodía y ant esta acción luna decidio comunicarse atraves de la magia con el druchii y el se asusto

Druchii: quien dijo eso

Luna: yo he sido

Druchii: quien ha sido

Luna: yo

Y alzo un casco y se señalo ha ella misma

Druchii: asi que ustedes dominan este mundo, que quieren de mi vida, no se las dare sin pelear

Luna: no nada de eso, quiero su ayuda para ayudar a mi pueblo ruego su ayuda y pido mis disculpas por el capitán Valenor de la infantería de marina, pero es un alto elfo.

Druchii: eso explica el grito que propino antes de cargar hacia mi pérfido asur les debe haber dicho que soy una amenaza

Luna: si , pero esta dispuesto ha ayudar a mi gente

Druchii: no se que me ofrece tu gente a mi

Luna: para empezar tu libertad, y un rango de capitán

Druchii: capitán lokkar suena bien, y la paga de cuanto habalamos

Desde la perspectiva de rowan

Y Rowan miro al druchii y luna como hablan en el idioma del druchii sin problemas

Rowan: como lo hace

Guardia: es un hechizo de traducción pero a la inversa

Rowan: mejor le pregunto después a la princesa

Y luna salió de la celda alegre y dijo que liberan al druchii pero que no le quitaran el collar mágico como preocupación y Rowan después de esto el druchii salio detrás de luna con una cara digna de un carnaval por lo alegría que demostraba, pero Rowan lo mira y le corta el paso, le mira a la cara sin dejar de poner su mano en la empuñadura de su espada esperando la reacción del druchii pero al ponerse en frente de Rowan y siguió su camino ignorando ha Rowan pero al salir la sorpresa que se que se llevaron al ver ha Celestia y Valenor molestos


	9. momentos de decisiones

Caminos separados

Momento de decisiones

1-valenor

Luna y Rowan vieron a los dos recién llegados asustados por la cara que traían pero el elfo oscuro siguió su camino pero Valenor le corto el paso y le miro con furia cual le correspondió Lokkar ha Valenor y viceversa. Mientras que Celestia miraba seria y a su hermana, por a ver ignorado la advertencia de Valenor quien ya molesto no paraba increpar e insultar ha Rowan y luna por lo que habían hecho

Valenor: como hoz atrevéis a hacer esto, es un riesgo intolerable a la seguridad.

Lokkar: pérfido embustero de vuestra boca solo salen mentiras, hijo de Ulthuan

Valenor: embustero ja…ja…ja y tu que cara me lo dices, servidor del rey brujo, esta gente necesita aliados no asesinos como tu.

Y le da la espalda ha Rowan y luna y mira a la princesa Celestia y habla en tono serio y calmado

Valenor: Su majestad Celestia yo proseguiré según mi plan para reclutar gente, me retiro

Celestia: prosiga capitán Valenor tiene mi autorización

Valenor: espero que venia toda mi misio ira bien salga bien majestad.

Y se retiro del pasillo sin cruzar palabra con nadie mas que wounded sky, quien le miraba algo confundido por las conversación que Valenor que la princesa habían tenido acabo afuera de la enfermería hacia una hora

Hora atrás

Valenor miraba a la guerrera elfa que le recordaba ha alguien, pero no podía recordar ha quien pero su corazón le decía que la conocía pero no sabia quien era pero sentía que debía protegerle ha cualquier costo posible, pero mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos tratando de recordar quien era ella fue sacado de sus pensamiento por una voz que resulto ser la misma princesa Celestia

Celestia: capitán Valenor necesito hablar con usted ha solas

Valenor: como guste su majestad.

Y empiezan ha caminar a fuera de la enfermería serios y ella miro Valenor

Celestia: como planea reclutar gente capitán.

Valenor: iremos de pueblo en pueblo reclutando voluntarios, y en el peor de los casos por conscripción

Y Celestia molesta pero calmadamente miro ha Valenor y suspiro

Celestia; voluntarios únicamente y no queda ha discusión

Valenor: solo pido una condición

Y Celestia miro inquisitivamente

Celestia: cuales seria la condición en cuestión

Valenor: serian dos en si, la primera es que wounded sky y sunny day pase estén bajo mi mando y la segunda es que la guerrera este bajo su tutela

Celestia: entiendo, pero es cual es la situación cual la situación que le preocupa en si para pedir la segunda condición

Valenor: el druchii o elfo oscuro, su majestad

Celestia: pero por que esa enemistad entre sus pueblos

Valenor: se carga de hace siglos entre nuestras razas, inclusive por su culpa los enanos nos declararon la guerra, por atacarlos sin causa alguna

Celestia: pienso que su guerra es absurda son pueblos idénticos

Y Valenor molesto miro ha Celestia con compresión pero ha un con fervor hablo

Valenor: no se ofenda su majestad pero ellos mataron ha muchos de mi gente y viceversa, y esa sangre cuesta que se olvide entre nuestros pueblos.

Y Celestia miro ha Valenor con tristeza y compresión ha Valenor sabiendo de antemano la repuesta de el

Celestia: que piensa tu de el

Valenor: que es mi enemigo, que es peligroso

Celestia: y el pensara lo mismo de ti

Valenor: no lo dudo, lo doy por hecho

Celestia: pregonas lo que piensan Valenor blood…fang

Regresando al presente

Valenor camino junto ha wounded sky molesto por los pasillos del palacio, farfullando maldiciones ha Rowan y Luna por liberar Lokkar

Valenor: malditos sean Rowan Luna, por liberar ha ese druchii %$#$#$%&…cuando mate ha alguien

Wounded sky: y se te equivocas Valenor

Valenor: yo no equivoco en esta ocasión en este caso, ese druchii es peligroso lo se…lo se

Y wounded sky miro ha Valenor con la orejas agachadas por el comentario de Valenor y serio le dijo

Wounded sky: donde yo vivo tenemos un refrán, no juzgues a las nubes por su apariencia

Valenor: que quieres decir con eso blum

Wounded: que no lo jusguez por su apariencia

Valenor: espero que tengas razón

Wounded sky: yo también

Y al voltear por el pasillo se encuentran con guardia nocturno que parecía que había galopado por todo el castillo frente ha Valenor

Guardia nocturno: Quien… de ustedes… es… el capitán valenor

Valenor: ahora pero mas lento, que no entendí

Guardia nocturno: vengo unirme a la infantería de marina

Wounded sky: nuesto primer voluntario


	10. a puertas de una noche tenebrosa

Capitulo 9

Parte 2

Ha Puertas de una Noche tenebrosa

Meses han pasado desde que Valenor partió en busca de sus voluntarios y Rowan y Lokkar empezaron la construcción de armas para defender ha equestria y entrenar a los montaraces de Rowan, pero ellos no sabe que en las sombras alguien los observa Esperando que bajen la guardia, y hagan su jugada que pondrá en jaque ha ecuestria entera.

Antiguo palacio en el everfree

Un ser desconocido recita en una lengua arcana y de la nada un grupo de ponis apareció

Con cutie marks extrañas

Desconocido: han venido mis portadores de la discordia diagona portador de la mentira

La cual era un unicornio con cutie mark de una cara que ríe y otra que llora (estilo del teatro)

Diagona: estoy aquí mi infortunado señor

Desconocido litan portadora de la traición

Y una Pegaso de crin azul y crin amarilla apareció con una cutie mark de espada rota

Litan: presente mi señor discord

Y discord miro con una sonrisa maquiavélica ha todos los presentes hasta ahora, y se acerco ha litan con risa acaricio ha su cabeza, y miro a los recién llegados entre ellos el que portaba una cutie mark con la imagen de un sol negro

Discord: sad nigth portador de la oscuridad

Sad nigth: a sus ordenes mi señor

Discord: quiero que ataquen el palacio ustedes tres y mientras black flower , gold flowers e ice day a las princesas y los capitanes matenlos de ser necesario, quiero caos y terror en ecuestrita, que sufran por haberme encerrado en esa estatua y sin decir mas desapareció dejando a los portadores de la discordia solos con sus pensamientos.

Ice day: jajaja que bien los capitanes son mios, caerán como hojas en otoño

Gold flower: las princesas luna es mía

Black flower: la princesa Celestia es mía

Pero sin saberlo alguien los observaba

Desconocido: debo alertar ha la gente en ponyville

Y salio sin hacer ruido alguno se retiro de las ruinas del castillo, pero los portadores de la discordia no dieron cuenta que el se había ido sin alertar de su presencie

Mientras en el castillo de canterlot los preparativos para la fiesta de conmemoración de la derrota de discord eran ajetrearos por todos hasta las princesas estaban tensas por la celebración ya que ellas las organizaban mientras que los capitanes Rowan y Lokkar, la protegida de la princesa Celestia, ninfa alma tormentosa preparaban a los montaraces para el desfile que conmemoraba la derrota de discord.

Ninfa: ha este no esteremos listos para el desfile

Rowan: ni que lo digas elfa, no esteremos listos nunca ha este ritmo

Y uno de los ponnys de tierra de los montaraces se acercó molesto hacia Rowan y ninfa por los comentarios de ambos

Montaraz: con todo respeto capitanes donde se encuentra el tercero de ustedes

Y ambos respondieron ha coro

Rowan y ninfa: no sabemos, pero el siempre esta cerca de la princesa luna jejejejeje

Y Rowan miro al montaraz y luego ha ninfa y empezó ha reír

Mientras tanto Lokkar camina por los pasillos del palacio en compañía de luna quien caminaba a su lado nerviosa por los preparativos de la fiesta

Luna(pensando): todo ya esta en su sitio para esta noche

Mientras que Lokkar mantenía la distancia para no ser pisado por uno de sus cascos, pero de repente luna dio paso hacia al lado y piso a Lokkar, en su bota izquierda

Lokkar: auch princesa mas cuidado o me deja sin pie

Luna: mas cuidado debes tener tu capitán Lokkar

Y lokkar se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre de luna

Lokkar: como diga princesa luna

Y luna se ruborizo al escuchar ha Lokkar por su típica cortesía del noble elfico. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que la noche con su corte de estrellas, mientras Lokkar tocaba su flauta lenta pero melodiosamente para el confort de quienes le oigan entre ellos los guardias nocturnos y algunos diurnos que le habían puesto el sobrenombre de melodía de las estrellas por que tocaba al anochecer y al amanecer para despedir a la noche. Pero esta noche había algo distinto algo tenebroso y Lokkar presintiendo esto, camino hacia la armería con aires de preocupación y miedo en su ser y decidió sin consultar ha nadie ponerse su armadura que había dejado allí hacia meses, pero una mano le detuvo era ninfa la elfa que hacia meses había despertado con completa confusión, y ahora con amistad en sus ojos y con otra tipo de sabiduría en su ser dsistinta a los demás por la influencia de celestia

Ninfa: que haces Lokkar poniéndote tu armadura

Lokkar: presiento que algo malo pasara esta noche

Ninfa: entonces seremos los mejor armados esta noche

Y Rowan miro a los ojos a los dos rio y se puso su armadura

Rowan: seremos los mejor armados esta noche jijiji

Y se pusieron sus armaduras y tomaron sus espadas salieron de la armería vestidos para la lucha, y Rowan se dirigio ha donde sus montareces y les grito una arenga.

Rowan: mis camaradas necito su atención ahora

Y los montaraces dejaron sus ejercicios para prestar atención ha su capitán

Rowan: esta noche se conmemora dos años desde la derrota de discord, pero esta noche también es nuestro bautismo de fuego

Y los bitores de felicidad no se hicieron de esperar, pero Rowan hizo un gesto con su mano y los vítores se callaron al instante

Rowan: debemos alegrarnos pero no bajar la guardia por que esta noche algo siniestro ronda en los aires según el capitán de artillería Lokkar, y yo a mi pesar le creo

Y un pegaso lo miro y le grito

Pegaso: entonces debemos estar listos para peor y esperar lo mejor

Rowan: muy cierto pero esperemos que sea solo la cabeza del capitán Lokkar dando malos augurios y nada mas jajaja

Y las risas no se hicieron de esperar pero también los murmullos de preocupación a los dichos de su capitan y el joven pegaso.

Mientras en ponyville un encapuchcado atraviesa las calles presuro para ocultar su presencia y llega a una casa y toca tres veces la puerta y una pony de tierra de crin castaña y cabello gris le recibió

Pony; lithus que te pasa estas palido mi elfito pasa

Lithus: no debo ir ha dejar esta carta twilight sparkle ahora….melody

Pero el cansancio y el estres hace que se desmalle y melody lo agara y lo entre ha su hogar y coje la carta y va a la biblioteca del pueblo donde twiligth se prepara para ir a la fiesta por la conmemoración de la derrota de discord, y melody toca la puerta seria de la biblioteca y spike le recibe

Spike: hola melody que te trae por aquí

Melody: mi novio vio algo en el ever free y pidio que les dejara esta carta

Spike: tu misterioso novio nos manda una carta wauuu

Melody: estaba muy cansado para venir en persona aquí

Spike: entiendo…bueno se la hare saber twilitgth apenas la salga de arreglarse para la fiesta

Melody: gracias spike

Y sin mas que decir se retiro de la biblioteca mas calmada, pero spike muerto de curiosidad decidio abrir la carte y leerla cosa que le asusto por la serio de la carta

Spike: twiligth ven rápido

Y twiligth sparkle vio que spike tenia la carta entre sus garras pero la molestia desaparecio al ver la cara de miedo en spike se dio cuente que se esa carta era mala noticias desde que la abrió y sin mas que decir

Estimada twilitgth sparkle

Me gustaría dirigirme en un mejor momento pero el tiempo apremia discord esta suelto y tiene a las portadores de la discordia ha su servicio, ruego que ponga en constancia a las princesas a la brevedad

sin mas que decir Lithus hoja blanca

twiligth: esto es malo debemos avisar a las princesas ahora, spike escribe por favor

y spike se puso ha escribir la nota que ponía en constancia de la carta de lithus y luego de esto la envio presuroso

Chan chan que pasara ahora


	11. nota

nota bueno a los que leen esta historia estare durante esta semana que viene publicando por que ando con exámenes en universidad


	12. arde el palacio

Arde el palacio

Un joven elfo camina por la cubierta de un barco dirigible acompañado por una unicornio azul con sombrero de mago y capa, quien le mira como si fueran amigos, y van conversando sobre lo que harán al llegar ha canterlot, pero al ver la ciudad en la lejanía en llamas la alegría dio paso al preocupación y a la ira en ambos

Valenor: por istha y khurnuos que ha pasado, trixie de la orden de y toda vela

Trixie: a la orden almirante Valenor

Horas atrás

El castillo rebosa de alegría por la fiesta pero twiligth sparkle esta nerviosa por la carta de lithus hoja blanca, pero al ver a la princesa Celestia rodea de la nobleza de canterlot y los capitanes sun spirit y Rowan decidio no ir donde la princesa y regreasar con sus amigas pero pinkie pie estaba con astiado Lokkar que no paraba de preguntar y una divertida luna, al ver su capitán luchando con su paciencia ante pinkie pie

Luna(pensando): pobre Lokkar le ha tocado ha pinkie pie jijiji

Mientras que twiligth sparkle decide calmarse un poco por lo de la carta al ver que nada de lo que dice carta pasaba y vio como sus amigas conversaban animadas con algunos nobles y capitanes. Y Mientras esto ocurria vio que Rowan rie con la conversación con rainbow dash sobre el rainbow Sonic, twiligth deside caminar pero al retroceder choca con alguien

Twiligth: disculpe ha sido mi culpa

Desconocida: no se preocupe, no ha habido nada que lamentar

Y voltearse ve ha un ser como Valenor pero en femenino

Twligth: quien es usted

Desconocida: ninfa storm soul para servirle, un gusto señorita..

Twligth: twiligth sparkle

Ninfa: de donde por que su nombre me es familiar

Twligth: soy la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia

Ninfa: ya veo haci que tu eres la que envía los reportes a la princesa

Y ninfa se arodilla en gesto de respeto ha twligth, cosa que asombra ha ha twligth

Ninfa: es un honor conocer a la estudiante de la princesa Celestia

Pero la antes de seguir hablando la princesa luna se acercó junto ha Rowan y Lokkar y empezaron ha hablar con twligth mas Rowan por que conocía desde antes ha twiligth

Rowan: han pasado tres largos meses desde que estuve en ponyville lady sparkle, es un honor volverle ha verle

Twiligth: si tres meses han pasado desde el incedente capitán Rowan

Rowan: no me recuerde lo descorteces que fuimos con usted sobre todo el capitán Valenor jajaja

Lokkar: a que se refiere la señorita sparkle Rowan

Luna: es una larga historia

Lokkar: otro día me la cuentan mejor, y si me disculpan iré ha ver que pasa con la banda que no empiezan ha tocar

Luna: os acompaño capitán Lokkar

Y se alejaron para ver que pasaba con la banda que no tocaba, mientras que las guardianas de la armonía conversaban ahora. Mas animadas pero ha twligth quien se había acercado ha hablar personalmente con su maestra y amiga

Celestia: mi aprendiz que os incomoda esta noche

Twiligth: es la carta que le envié antes de la fiesta

Celestia: ya veo he hecho reforzar la guardia por ello haci que despreocúpate además los capitanes Rowan y Lokkar y ustedes están aquí haci que no hay nada de preocuparse, y la fiesta sigue por horas hasta entrada la noche y las estrellas brillaban como si tambien festejaran en la fiesta, y haci pasaron las horas y los presentes que festejaban en la fiesta estaban poco partían ha sus hogares.

Y las princesas quienes hablan animadamente con las mane six no vieron como Lokkar se acerco ha Rowan y se pusieron también ha conversar

Rowan: parece que fue una falsa alarma tu presentimiento elfo

Lokkar: así parece humano

Mientras en otra parte del castillo

Mientras en otra parte del castillo dos guardias nocturnos hacen su ronda, hasta que si encuentran con un duo de ponis extraños en el pasillo y estos pusieron en guardia pero antes que pudieran hacer un resplandor que venia de estos ponis convirtieron en ratones ha los guardias y estos huyeron despavoridos para salvar sus vidas

Golden flower: esto es solo el aperitivo amigo mio

Ice day: deja de jugar y concéntrate Golden flower

Golden flower: que aguafiestas ice day, deja que me divierta un poco, con estas escorias

Ice day: espera aque encontremos a las princesas y te divertiras lo que quieras

Golden flower: siiiiiiiiiiiii me voy ha divertir y mucho, haciendo sufrir a la princesa, y tu que haras ice day

Ice day: simple me encargare de los capitanes, ellos desearan no haber venido ha este mundo

Y se van por ell pasillo hasta llegar a la fiesta y ice day ve a Lokkar y luna conversando alegremente

Lokkar: deberíamos decirle ha Celestia de lo nuestro ya son dos meses luna

Luna: ya se lo dije esta tarde

Y Lokkar con asombro y algo de temor se puso de pie solo para ver ha ice day acercándose rápidamente y desenvaino su espada

Lokkar luna detrás mio, y tu quieto ahí o te ira mal

Ice day: jajaja y si como no

Y cargo hacia Lokkar y este ha su ves hacia ice day para defender a la princesa luna, le lanza una estocada ha ice day pero este lo esquiva y lo taclea Lokkar por el costado, y este cae al suelo pero se levanta y se lanza hacia ice day con furia, solo para ver como Golden flower le hacia levitar y asotaba contra el suelo ha luna varias. Pero en ese momento Lokkar cargo preso de furia hacia ice day, y Lokkar le lanza la espada ha ice day y esta la esquiva pero el certero puño que le da en el hocico y Lokkar camina y coje su espada y rápidamente camina hacia Golden flower, y la amenaza para que suelte ha luna pero en ese instante un destello oscuro aparece ante Lokkar y lo azota contra la pared y del destello sale nada mas ni nada menos que discord y luna con terror ve ha Lokkar tirado en suelo y ve ha discord con lagrimas de ira y temor en su mirada

Discord: jajajaja crelleron que esa estatua seria una digna prisión para mi y estos serian mis verdugos

Y de la nada aparece Rowan y ninfa mal heridos e inconscientes

Discord: dile ha vuestra hermana que su reinado termina esta noche y el mio comienza

Y luna ahora iracunda le lanza un rayo desde su cuerno ha Golden flower y esta cae al suelo y luna se transporta junto con tres capitanes al salón de baile solo para ver que donde estaba ahora había un fuente que daba leche chocolate y varios ratones u búhos merodeando por los aires

Luna: ahora los dejo en su estado natural ha todos

Y brillo su cuerno y todos los ratones volvieron ha ser ponies

Luna: debemos irnos del palacio ahora

Y de repente luna escucha la vos de Rowan y ninfa que auxilian ha Lokkar quien estaba ciego por discord

Rowan: afírmate de mi amigo

Lokkar: luna donde esta

Ninfa: cálmate Lokkar esta frente a ti

Lokkar: esta bien

Y luna se voltea y que los ojos de Lokkar son ahora completamente negros como si de carbón se tratase

Luna: discord juro que esta me la pagaras con tu vida, lo juro

Pero en la lejanía ruidos de una batalla y habían empezado ha resonar y desde el balcón vio como montaraces junto con Celestia repelían un ataque de criaturas que parecían ser una mescla de variados animales

Ninfa: quimeras por istha quien ha enviado esto aquí esas cosas

Luna: ha sido discord

Mientras en el patio del castillo los montareces y los guardias luchaban como si hubiese mañana contra las quimeras como si no hubiese mañana, y haste ritmo parecía que no hubiese mañana por que por cada quimera que caí dos mas tomaban su lugar y los montaraces empezaron ha entrar en pánico por no tener ha su capitán en tan desesperada situación, pero en lejanía cinco extrañas maquinas de guerra se aproximan para mayor temor de Celestia ,los montaraces y los guardias diurnos y nocturnos, pero cuando todo parecía perdido de las maquinas de guerra una salva de flechas sale disparada hacia las quimeras diesmando a la mayoría de ellas pero Celestia y las mane six(también fueron convertidas en ratones por discord) que veian desde el balcón junto luna quedaron asombradas por las maquinas y mas al darse cuenta qu estaban de su lado pero un grito atrae la atención de los presentes

Extraño: despejen por que aterrizaremos ahora

Y los montareces abrieron sus formaciones para que las extrañas maquinas aterrizaran y ellas bajaban varios guerreros desde ponys hasta un par de grifos con la misma armadura

Celestia: quienes son y cuales son intensiones en canterlot

Guerrero grifo: veníamos al desfile pero nos topamos con esta batalla, que paso aquí

Celstia:¿desfile? Que desfile hablas

Guerrero grifo: el que los capitanes organizaron para mañana

Y ceslestia recordó la petecion que Rowan le había hecho hacia días

Celestia: quien su capitán

Y de repente una voz resonó fuerte y llena de ira por lo que pasaba ahora

Extraño: almirante princesa Celestia, almirante Valenor bloody fang blood first

Y al ver ha Valenor defendiendo a los presentes a punta de flechas, desde la cubierta de una de las naves

Valenor: a que esperan una invitación

y Celestia miro con cierto enojo ha Valenor y pero los montaraces que mantenían la posición al ver ha Valenor dando ordenes para que subieran, y los montaraces ha un negándose por temor ha que fuera una trampa de discord se reusaban ha abordar las maquinas voladoras de Valenor pero Celestia dio la orden de abordarlas y los montareces y los presentes desde luna hasta mane six abordaron

Valenor: alférez wounded sky saquenos de aquí ahora

Wounded sky: a la orden almirante

Y el poni corre hacia el timon y lo gira con fuerza y la nave empieza ha girar mientras se eleva y las demás naves le imitan y ponen curso fuera de canterlot y valenor mas calmado se acerca ha celestia preocupado por lo que paso en canterlot

Celestia: me temo que si, lo que viste hoy fue solo una prueba de su poder

Valenor: que la doncella tenga piedad de los tuyos

Celestia: espero que tus dioses te escuchen almirante

y mientras esta conversación ocurría, bajo cubierta luna al lado de Lokkar le decía que se pondría bien entre lagrimas de pena y frustacion

Lokkar: ya veras que pondre bien pronto luna, ya veras cof…cof

luna:snif…pero por que…snif nos pasa esto a nosotros…por que

y luna rompe al llanto por la pena y la frustacion de la situación que atraviesan, y en la cubierta la mane six entristecidas por no haber ayudado ha nadie miraban como el castillo ardia en la lejanía pero unos pasos atrajieron la atención de ellas, se voltearon y vieron Rowan con brazo en yeso y ninfa con un vendaje en la cabeza

Rowan: arriba los ánimos mis nobles amigas

Rainbow dash: es fácil decirlo

Pinkie pie: vamos ha perder

Y Rowan ahora molesto las miro y le increpo sobre su anterior victoria discord

Applejack: tiene razón capitan Rowan, pero como lo derrotamos ahora sin los elementos de la armonía

Ninfa: te refieres ha estos

Y de entre sus ropas y pequeña mochila saca los elementos para asombro de las mane six

Rarity: cuando los sacaste

Twlight sparkle: si como los sacaste

Ninfa: la princesa al comenzar el ataque me dio la orden de protegerlos de discord me intercepto antes haci que los oculte entre mis ropas y mi mochila, se ha llamar el dios del caos y no me reviso jijijiji tonto del el, nos ha dado la llave a la victoria

Y las mane six se alegraron por la palabras de ninfa.

Bueno después de largo tiempo sin escribir vuelvo con las pilas bien puestas y con ánimos de escribir varios capítulos


	13. enemigo a las puertas parte 1

Enemigo a las puertas

Parte 1

Lithus y melody los guerreros del ever free

Ya han pasados dos días desde la huida de canterlot mientras Valenor y su gente se prepara para retomar la ciudad han vuelto ponyville su centro de operaciones sin saber que discord prepara un ataque hacia ponyville y el resto equestria.

Rowan: Valenor…Valenor donde estas

Valenor: aquí Rowan

Y lo encontró con la armadura puesta y viendo un mapa de equestria junto ha shining armor y los capitanes de las guardias diurna y nocturna, con seriedad miraban ha unas piezas que representaban al ejercito equestriano y las fuerzas de discord

Shining armor: bien tomemos un recesó de veinte minutos

Valenor: bien por mi

Y camina hacia afuera de la tienda para encontrarse con Rowan quien conversaba con Simphony seriamente cosa que no extraño ha Valenor por que recordaba que se llevaban mal, pero lo que luego ocurrio que Simphony se puso alegre y Rowan se arrodillo y esta le dio un beso en mejilla ha Rowan, cosa que dejo fuera de sitio ha Valenor, pero decidió no decir nada.

Valenor: bien Rowan que quieres

Rowan: necesito saber si tienes medicinas para poder atender ha mis heridos ya que se asignó la defensa de ponyville

Valenor: vere que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada amigo

Rowan: gracias de formas, y sin más que decir me retiro

Pero antes que retirara Valenor pregunto algo que asombro ha Rowan.

Valenor: Rowan has visto a una unicornio azul se llama trixie es teniente mio

Rowan: no por qué, y a que viene la pregunta elfo

Valenor: tengo un mal presentimiento, es que no le quitaba la vista de encima ha twligth sparkle

Rowan: por que me parece que conozco ese nombre, bueno pero calmate elfo que no pasa nada jajaja

Mientras en las afueras de ponyville

Y mientras esta conversación acurria en otra parte de ponyville dos siluetas caminan hacia el ever free, pero uno de ellos es un ser que camina bípedamente y lleva una ballesta entre las manos, y una pony de tierra que acompañaba a este ser que iba a su lado con paso lento pero decidido y comenzaron ha hablar

Pony de tierra: sabes lithus he pensado que deberías presentarte en ponyville para dejar de andar oculto por todo el pueblo querido

Lithus: mmm tienes razón melody pero tu sabes que si eso pasara no te dejaran de asediar con preguntas de mi amor

Melody: no me importa además no eres malo conmigo ni con nadie que sabe de ti

Lithus: te refieres fluttheshy querida, creo que me tiene mas miedo que aprecio, pero tu eres otra historia melody

Pero las risas de ambos fueron acalladas por ruidos de pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos con prístina calma y Lithius apunto haci donde venían los pasos con frialdad y se alisto a disparar su virote al posible enemigo, pero una vos de que venia los calmo a ambos era fluttershy quien había regresado de canterlot pero lithus seguía apuntando por precaución

Melody: no ves que es flutter, lithus que pasa baja tu ballesta

Pero luego vio que fluttershy no estaba sola sino acompañada por Celestia y luna en ponysona y a las Demás manes six, cosa que lithus con abierta desconfianza camino hacia el everfree ignorando a las presentes pero miro flutteshy con comprensión y algo de alegría

Lithius: se te cumplio el deseo melody, ya soy conocido hasta por tu amiga twligth sparkle

Melody: no es momento de bromas lithus no ves que están las princesas

Lithius: ya las vi pero debemos revisar el everfree para evitar que las manticoras vuelvan a atacar la granja de familia Apple o al pueblo

Y lithius entro al bosque everfree seguida de melody

Melody: discúlpenle es algo tosco con sus modales, es que es Silvano sus excelencias y esta algo preocupado por los recientes ataques de discord al ever free

Y se va junto ha lithus al everfree con toda calma, pero molesta con lithus y caminan calmadamente durante horas hasta que melody se detiene

Melody: te excediste esta ves lithus

Lithius: no empieces melody ya que tengo bastante con el patrullaje de hoy y terminar en el encargo de los cake te hicieron

Y melody le dio la espalda y le dio un patada en la espalda molesta que hizo caer ha lithius al suelo de boca

Lithius: que te pasa melody

Melody: eres un tonto como todos, pedante he engreído

Pero el escandalo de melody atrajo ha un oso del bosque furioso, cosa que melody no había notado por el escandalo que había montado

Lithius: melody por favor quédate quieta por el amor de eru

Melody: para que, me golpes te equivocas

Lithius: cuando yo te diga corre hacia atrás de mi y por nada del mundo mires hacia atrás

Y melody vio la cara de lithius vio en el reflejo del oso cosa que le asusto y hizo que corriera detrás de lithius asustada

Lithuis: ¡**_que esperas corre lejos de aquí melody¡_**

Y justo cuando el le grita melody el oso le lanza un zarpazo que arroja lejos ha lithius y mal herido

Melody: lithius

Lithius: corre tonta ahora

Pero en ves de correr lejos corrió donde lithius y lo cargo en su lomo y corrió lo mas rápido que sus cascos le permitan

Lithius: porque lo haces tonta

Melody: porque eres mío tonto y no la comida del oso

Pero el oso les dio alcance trato de dar un zarpazo ha melody per ella lo esquivo por poco mientras corria ha todo galope para evitar que el oso les diera alcance, y luego de unos minutos lo logro por que el oso decidio que esta comida era demasiado rápida para el y los dejo ir.

Melody: fuiii nos dejo ir Lithius, creo que soy muy rápida para el jejeje

Lithius: creo…que…si…pero estas bien querida

Y Melody se acerco ha el para las heridas de su pareja y vio que eran serias, y una lagrima recorrio el rostro de Melody

Lithius: que tan mal estoy

Melody: es muy seria requiere del hospital que….snif buaa…te veo has…snif… el hueso de las costillas

Y Lithius trataba de calmar a Melody para no atraer a otra bestia del bosque

Lithius: calma Melody, me han dado peores tengo más de mil años en esto

Y Melody se secó las lágrimas con uno de sus cascos y se dispuso ha cargar ha Lithius, pero este se levanto con una mueca de dolor en rostro y con pesado caminar dio unos pasos para casi caer al suelo por su herida, pero Melody se acercó para ayudarle, y empezaron ha caminar hasta que oyeron algo que se acercaba veloz hacia ellos Melody cogio una pequeña daga y Lithius su ballesta pero luego de unos segundos baja la ballesta al ver que es un pequeño huron asustado por algo y Lithius volvió ha apuntar la ballesta y de la nada salio una pony con armadura dorada igual ha Melody

Melody: Simphony hermana

Y Lithius por sus heridas pensaba que veía doble hasta que vio que era una pony de la guardia diurna o eso pensaba hasta que Melody hablo molesta

Melody: que te trae por aquí Simphony, papa te envio por mi

Simphony: no empieces Melody sabes que tu te lo ganaste sola para por irte de nuestro hogar

Lithius: no me gusta interrumpir pero debemos movernos ahora algo grande viene hacia aquí, lo escucho venir rápido hacia aqui

Y Simphony miro ha Lithius con asombro y alegría, pero su alegría se fue al ver que estaba herido en el pecho, y se ofreció ha cagarlo pero Lithius rechazo cortésmente la ayuda Simphony, pero acepto la ayuda de Melody, y empezaron ha caminar hacia fuera del ever free con calma, pero Lithius atento ha cualquier ruido que representara una amenaza contra ellos pero de repente se escucho como un árbol en la lejanía cosa que llamo la atención de Melody y Simphony

Lithius: una quimera estoy casi seguro que es una de esas criaturas

Simphony: estas seguro elfo de que es una quimera

Lithius: al 100% pony y Melody también

Pero de repente un ruido en el cielo atrajo la atención de tres y al mirar ariba era un escudron de pegasos de la guardia nocturna que venia ha toda velocidad hacia ponyville

Lithius: pero que diantres pasa hoy en este pueblo

Simphony: es culpa de discord ataco ayer conterlot y ahora el ejercito de ecuestrita se prepara para derrotarle junto ha la mane six

Lithius: ya veo,jajaja snif parece donde voy la guerra me sigue

Melody: ya ves lo que hiciste lo deprimiste, tonta

Lithius: no importa, es que me molesta la guerra por los siglos que he vivido y de paso,me puedes indicar donde están los sanadores y ademas ire donde tus superios ellos para presentarme ante ellos necesitaran todo la ayuda posible en esta ocasión

Melody: esta seguro querido

Lithius: por desgracia si

chan chan que pasara ahora si quieren saber esperen el proximo capitulo, y de paso disculpen la tardanza jejeje es que preparo otro fic


End file.
